The Love Everyone Talks About
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Amoretta is saved from the one and only Capitan Jack Sparrow.Now that he has saved her,she must save him,and she does,but didn't expect to fall in love,the actual love that people do talk about, not the kind that she is suffering at the moment with Will
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, i am hoping that you like this story.

* * *

It's Capitan to You Luv

Fannin my face to try to get some air in me, I watched in shear bordment.

"How much longer does this have to go on, it has been drawing on for three hours!" I whispered to Elizabeth, the Govonors daughter who was standing by me.

"Be patiant Amoretta. This is the tenth time in five minutes you have asked! It is only a little longer."

"That is the same anwser I get as well." I sighed and continued trying to look intrested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked around Port Royal, trying to find a deciant ship that wouldn't be to big for just one person and that they wouldn't miss that much.

"Damn bloody Navy." I sighed and walked down and saw two of them.

"This should be fun." I thought and continued to walk over to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceromony was indeed almost over at this point and I was very, very, VERY happy. I saw Will standing by the edge and looking out at the ocean. I was indeed engaged to Will and I was happy for that. I loved him, but it wasn't the kind of love that everyone talks about. It isn't that makes you want to go to the ends of the earth for him, it isn't the kind of love that whenever you kiss him, you feel like jelly and almost fall. Not at all, it is the kind that no one talks about but all have experianced, unless you are perfect. It is the kind of love that you use to think you loved him, but then it got old. No, no one talks about it at all. They think that if you don't know, you won't get it, but as I said before, we all do. I walked over to him and stood by him, craning my neck so I could see into his eyes.

"Hi Will!" I said happily and kissed his lips. There was no spark, no flare, no firey passion in my stomach. I pulled away and sighed. He smiled at me and I looked forward, trying to see what he had been looking at.

"What were you looking at?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing."

"Will, I want to know!" I puted.

"I said it was nothing!" He chuckle and kissed me on the cheek.

"Will."

"Fine, if you must know, I was looking out at the ocean thinking what there is out there. There must be more then this simple life."

"There is Will. I am supprised that you have just noticed."

"I have thought about this more then just this time. I know that you think of it aswell and I want to take you out of this place. It just doesn't fit you, sometimes I don't think that I am enough for you." He said, sounding sad. _He isn't enough and you know it._

"Will, don't say such things, you are a great person." _Just not great enough._

"Thank you Amoretta. You truley are the meaning of love." He smiled and kissed me again. This is what I like about him, he is inasent and respectable. It just wasn't attracting me for some reason. I decided to just forget the last part of what I thought and smiled into the kiss. We seporated and looked out at the ocean again. I took out my fan again and started fanning myself, trying to get more air. It didn't help and I felt things start to go black. The last thing I remembered was hearing Will screame before I hit the ocean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked up from talking to dumb and dumber and saw a woman fall into the water.

"Won't you be saving her?" I asked looking at the two nit-wits.

"I can't swim!" One said. _Dumb._ I looked over at the other one and he just shook his head. _Dumber, can't even anwser me!_ I sighed and took off my prefects and thrusted them into their hands. I dived off of the ship and swam to the slowly sinking woman. I finally reached her and got a better look at her. _God she is beautiful._ I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to the surface. I could barley hold her above and we went back under. I took my knife and cut her dress. A layer fell off and floated to the bottem of the ocean. I smirked and swam up to the surface again. We finally reached the docks and the two Navy members (dumb and dumber) helped her up.

"Not breathing!" One yelled. I got infront of him and cut her corset off. She spat out water and opened her eyes. I looked into her deep brown eyes and felt my lil 'mate' grow below. Just looking in her eyes made me arroused. She then smiled and that got to me as well. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear. I shuddered feeling her so close.

"Stand back Mrs. Turner, he is a Pirate!" One of the Navy said.

"I know, but he saved my life so I don't give a damn." She snapped and got up, offering her hand for me to take. I smiled and took it. _Bold, I like it._

Commonor James Norington walked up and pointed his sword at me and I held up my hands in a mock surrender. That beautiful woman was about to step infront of me, but I just shook my head. I didn't want her to worry her pretty head off. James took my hand and pushed up my sleeve to reviel my 'P' and a tatoo of a Sparrow. _Bugger_

"Mr. Jack Sparrow, Pirate."

"Capitan, Capitan Jack Sparrow, if you please."

I looked over and saw that the woman had walked over to another man and my heart sank. The man put his arm around her shoulder and I couldn't help but want to kill him. _All woman are mine, did you hear me? MINE! _

"Hang him!" The govonor said and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you not see what he just did? Are you blind? He just saved me!" The woman yelled, walking away from her lover. I smirked.

"A life time of bad deeds aren't going to be repaid for saving one time." James said and put shackles on my wrists. The woman walked up and in-between us. I was tempted to just touch her, but fought my erge.

"I don't care about what bad things he has done. It wasn't to us, so just let Jack go!" She yelled. I cleared my throat and she looked back into my eyes. She smiled and looked back at James. "Capitan Jack Sparrow." She said." I chuckled and she looked back at me.

"Amoretta, why don't you just let the men do what they have to?" Asked her lover_. Amoretta, beautiful name for a beautiful woman_.

"Because it isn't right Will_!" Will, sounds familiur, come to think of it, he looks familiur as well. Oh well, shouldn't think to hard on it_.

An idea struck my mind on how to get out of this mess, but it would involve threatning Amoretta, and at the moment, I am full set on not doing it. But it isn't like I was ever going to see her again. I threw my arms around her shoulders, the shackles pressing against her neck and every one gasped. I put my lips near her ear and she shuddered slightly. _I am already having an effect on her, she is easy to please._

"I am sorry luv." I whispered, making my lips brush against her ear. She gasped and I grinned.

"My affects if you please." I said to her. She gestured for my things from the Navy and they gave it to her and backed away. She turned around and had a playful grin on her face. It shocked me, but I grinned back.

"You are wanting me to put these on you I can see." She whispered evily. I nodded and pulled her closer to me, as close as I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he pulled me closer, I hit his rock hard chest. I felt his erection press against my thigh and I moaned, but only so Jack and I could hear. He smiled wider and I couldn't help but to as well. I wrapped my arms around him as I put his bel around his hips. I let my hands trail down lower and I heard him gasp slightly. I felt him put his hands on my hips and started rubbing them slightly. I put my hean against his neck so that no one could hear my moan except him.

"Get your hands off of her Pirate!" I heard Will yell. _He can be such a burden. _

"Make me." Jack growled and had his hands start to roam my body. I sighed and put on his hat. I finally was done putting on everything, but he didn't let go.

"I am done Jack." I said and tryed to push away, but he held onto me.

"I'm not." He said slyley. He bent his head down and started kissing my neck. I put my head against his neck again so they wouldn't hear me moan. _Will._ The thought snapped me out of my trance and I tried to push him away.

"Please don't." I begged. He put up his head and looked into my eyes. His sophened and he put his hand to my cheak.

"I am sorry luv, I thought-"

"It is ok Jack." I whispered. "Now, get out of here!" I whispered. He grinned.

"It's Capitan Jack to you luv." He smirked and turned me around so that I was facing everyone. I put on a shocked face and he backed us up.

"Now, this is the day that you all will remember as the day that you ALMOST caught Capitan, Jack, Sparrow!" He yelled and pushed me away. I smiled as I saw him run and then somehow get himself up the mast.

"Come on Amoretta." Will said pulling me away. I looked back to see Jack one last time and I saw him look over at me and grin. I felt myself flutter and I grinned back and then ran with Will over to my home.

"I have to go back to work, but I will be back tonight." Will said and kissed my head. I smiled and waved as he walked out the door. I walked up stares and to my room. There, my emotions flicked into anger.

"HOW COULD THEY!" I yelled picking up a vase. _Calmn down, you don't even know Jack. Shhhhh_

"NO! I yelled and threw the vase at the wall. It shattered to a million pieces and I cried. "They can't kill him, he saved me!" _This is what happens when you let your self lose. Never do it again, you have a good life and don't need to reck it with your childish fanticies. You are not what they are, you need to get out of here. _

I smiled at that though.

"I do need to get out, and I know the person that is wanting to as well. _Good, now go get Will and have him help you get Jack out._

I smiled wider and ran out of the door. Then I heard my father talk to Mr. Swan and I froze.

"Yes, a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow threatned and touched your daughter."

"She isn't going to leave this house in a week or at least until he is dead and I see it with my own eyes!" My father yelled. I gasped and ran back in my room, closing the door and locking it. I walked over to the mirror and slamed my wrist into it. It broke and big shards of glass left deep cuts in my hand. I gasped again in pain as the blood ran down my hand. I walked over to the bead and held my hand, trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of this room. I felt dizzy and sleepy. _You are loesing to much blood._ I tried to over come it, but darkness took over me.

* * *

hey guys, i hope you liked it. please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, i hope you liked the last chapter please review and i will do more and better chapters

* * *

Saving me Again

I grunted as I walked to what seemed like the hundreth house. Will had got me out of my cell, and wanted me to go get 'His girl'. _Bloody hell eunch, she isn't a product!_ I finally reached a house that fit Will's explenation, like every house in this fucking hell whole! I climbed up the side of the house and cussed as I thought on how I was climbing up this and not Will. _She is 'his' girl, isn't she?_ _Then again, it is night time, she might be in something, let's just say, more revealing._ That made me go faster and I peered into the window to see a broken mirror with blood everywhere. _Onto the next one._ As I was about to climb back down, I noticed someone on the floor, blood all around her. Her brown hair spralled out underneath her and her hand clutching her other on her stomach. _Bloody hell that's her!_ I panicked. I opened the window and crawled in, crawling over to her and picking up her head into my lap.

"Ah, let's see, Amy, Amorella, Amorelza, Amoretta! That's it, Amoretta, wake up." I said shaking her slightly. I found her palm was cut, probably from the glass and I grabbed the piece of white cloth in my pocket and wrapped it around her palm. It stopped the bleeding, but just by a little. She was still loesing blood quickly, and by the looks of it, only had an hour to live if I didn't do something fast. I slung her over my shoulder and went back out of the window, climbing down and running over to my ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to a big headaque and a soft bed. I brought my hands up to my head and felt something on my right hand. I opened my eyes and saw a cloth wrapped around it. I saw a slight line of blood running around it, and panicked. Remembering what had happened, I stopped and relaxed. Then I panicked again when I noticed that I was NOT in my room, but in another. I looked over when I heard slight breathing and saw someone sleeping in the cornor, his hat tipped over, hiding his face. I reckinized him in an instant, but I didn't want to believe it.

* * *

hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter, but they are going to be longer, it is just i couldn't find anything else to put on it, and i didn't want you to wait long, so hope to update soon and hope to read your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, i am just going to thank you all for all the reviews, they really mean so much to me

* * *

Having a Little Fun

I stared at Jack for the longest time until he shifted and looked up at me, his brown eyes catching mine off gard.

"Feeling better?" He asked looking concerned. I nodded. His expresion changed into a sly smirk and he got up. "You know, if you want, you don't have to change out of that." He said pointing at my revealing nightgown. I turned bright red and I heard him chuckle.

"Jack!" I gasped and glared up at him.

"Ye always this touchy when ye wake up?" He asked me. I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"No, only when someone is trying to seduice me."

"Ah, I see. Is it working?"

"No."

"I see." He said and got up, walking over and sat on the end of the bed. He took off his shoes and I stared at him, very confuesed. "We'll just 'ave to change that now don't we?" He asked, grinning up at me and started crawling up the bed to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked moving back until my back hit the wall. "Don't come closer." I said, pushing myself closer to the wall.

"What are you afraid of? Afraid that you will loes your dear William? I wouldn't be, he is a eunch and if you loes him, it will be thanks to me. You can do better then him." Jack said, his face inches from mine now.

"I love him."

"Do you now? If you do, why don't you go and call for him?" Jack asked and bent his head down to my neck and started kissing it.

"WILL!" I yelled. Jack pressed his lips harder on my neck and started licking it. "WILL! WILL HELP!" I yelled louder. Jack snapped up his head and looked at me. "Get off of me." I warned and he sat up, getting off the bed and right next to the bed. We heard someone running to the door and Jack kneeled down. The door opened to show Will, looking for what was causing my yelling.

"Luv, it is ok, you are on my ship." Jack said, making it like that was what the problem was.

"Oh Amoretta, you thought that you were taken?" Will asked walking in.

"Yes, I am sorry Will. I thought that I got taken from you." I said feeling guilty for lying. Will was now up to the bed and he took my hand, kneeling down so that he was looking at me eye level.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you." He said and leaned up, kissing me. I didn't kiss back, but then again, I never did. He pulled back and smiled. I felt so awful for not loving him when all I saw was love in his eyes. I felt awful for putting him through this one sided love, but the less he knew, the better.

"Thank you Will. I love you." I said. Even though I said it, it felt hollow like, like how a boy would steel a cookie from the jar and say that he never did.

"Alright, I will leave you here with Jack, he will take care of you." Will said and let go of my hand. I gripped on it though and he looked back at me.

"Please don't go." I whispered soflty.

"Jack is here." Will said rubbing my hand and letting go again.

_That's what I am afraid of._

"Ok." I said and gave a weak smile. He walked out the door and shut it. Jack looked back at me and then walked towards the door as well, but didn't open it. he just stood there for a while.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't respond, he just turned back around and walked to the seat that I had seen him in before and sat back down, looking at me with piercing brown eyes. "What? What do you bloody want? You honestly didn't expect me to give into you did you? I love Will and only Will!" I yelled.

"You don't love him and you never have." Jack said, still staring at me.

"And how do you know? I do love him!"

"Then why did you give in when we were back in Port Royal?"

"I don't know, please Jack, please just leave me alone." I begged. He stared at me without any emotion and got up.

"I'll get you some food later on when you want." He said and walked out the door. I stared at the cahir that he had sat in and then got hit with the feeling of lonleyness.

_Why did I do that? Now I am here all alone. _

"If he didn't leave God only knows what would happen."

_Well, at lease he would be with you. Now you don't have him or Will. _

"But-"

_You know he was right when he said you didn't love Will. It hurts, but it is the truth. How much longer are you going to keep him from finding someone who he loves and loves him back? You are hurting two people here, two people, not one. _

"I know." I cryed and lied my head on my pillow. "I need to see Jack." I thought and smiled. "JACK!" I yelled. I heard yelling on the deck and a couple of men running. I smiled wider and called him again. Pretty soon, the door opened and Jack walked in and closed it behind him.

"You alright luv?" He asked walking quickly over to the bed and sitting on it by me.

"Lonley." I replyed and sat up, moving myself besides him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at her and how sad she looked.

"Would you like me to fix that?" I asked grinning.

"Jack." She said, but didn't look at me. I saw a small smile appear on her sad features and I grinned. I placed my hands on either side of me and placed my right hand, the one closest to her, right behind her back.

"What?" You said you are feeling lonley, and I can certaintly fix that if you let me. Infact, I am famous for fixing that for woman you know."

"So I've heard." She sighed and I saw her smile disipear. I was about to place my hand on her thigh, but she moved and I sighed. "I'm tired." She said and layed down on the bed by me. I got up and looked at her. I turned back around and headed for the door, but was stopped when I felt her hand wrap around mine.

"Please don't leave." She whimpered. "I hate that." I smiled and turned back around as she lead me back to the bed. "Just don't touch me." She said and she layed back on the bed.

"It's kind of hard not to touch you when I am going to be sleeping by you." I grinned.

"No, I mean, well you know what I mean." She said and layed back down.

"I know, and I mean that." I grinned. She looked at me and then back at the door. Then back at the bed and I saw she looked nervese. "Alright luv, I won't. Just a lil joke." I said holding up my hands in mock surrender. She smiled and didn't look nervese any more. She just went under the sheets and snuggled into them. I smiled and walked over to the bed and went into the place besides her. Before I did though, I took off my shit because of the hot weather. I felt her snuggle into me and I wrapped an arm around her. She tensed up, and I lowered my lips to her ear.

"This isn't touching luv, this is getting confortable." I grinned as she shuddered. I made my lips grace her neck as if on accedent and that made her shiver again. I placed my head closer to hers so that my lips were just touching her neck, so she could feel my breath. I felt her move closer to me and I grinned. I heard the door open and I tensed up and I could feel Amoretta tense as well.

"Amoretta? Jack?" Will asked through the dark room. Amoretta rolled over so that she was facing me and her lips brushed against mine.

"Close your eyes, and relax." She ordered. I did as she told me to do and she put her head against my chest, wrapping her arms around me. I groaned slightly and I pulled her closer to me. I heard Will come closer to the bed and I couldn't help but fear of being killed right here and now. I was about to go mad, her breath trickling down my neck and she told me to be calm, well bloody hell that! Not having to open my eyes, I could tell that Will was right there, right at the edge of the bed looking at us. I heard him sigh and then chuckle. I opened my eyes slightly and saw his hand on Amoretta's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Amoretta, wake up Amoretta." Will said softly. He pulled her closer, but I didn't let him get her, I pulled her back and closer then before, so that there was no room between us. "Jack." He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Wake up guys." Will said getting louder. I opened my eyes and met Will's.

"Oh." I said looking at him.

"Gibbs wanted to let you know that dinner is ready." Will said and chuckled slightly at us.

"Ah, thank ye." I said.

"Well, I will leave you to wake her up." Will said and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Luv, he is gone." I said and nudged her. She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"That was fun." She smiled and giggled as I took a strand of her hair and started playing with it. "Let's go eat now." She said. I watched as she got up and waited for me. "Aren't you comming?" She asked looking down at me. I smiled and got up and walked past her and towards the door. Opining it, I playfully bowed and she laughed, walking past me. "Thanks Jack." She said and we walked towards the dinning corders. Walking into the room, Will looked up from where he was talking to Gibbs and waved us over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a good sleep?" Will asked me.

"Yes." I responded and sat across from him, Jack taking the spot by me.

"Did Jack tell you that I saw you guys?" Will asked, a smirk playing across his features.

"No, not at all." I said pretending to be embaressed. "Jack, you should have said something!" I said and playfully hit his arm.

"I am sorry luv, must have slipt me mind." Jack said giving me that knowing grin. I smiled and looked at the plate that was placed down infront of me from Anamaria who sat on my other side.

"So, how have you been coping with the ship?" She asked me. "It took me a while before I would stop getting sick." She laughed. I smiled and took a bight of the bread that was on my plate.

"Well, I have been feeling sick, but it's not to bad."

"You are stronger then I am."

"Probably stomach wise, but not fighting."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Jack said. I glared at him and slapped his arm.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing luv, nothing at all." He said and started talking with Will. I looked back at Anamaria and she was grinning.

"What?" I asked."

"Oh nothing. Any way, how long are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know." I said. I felt Jack place his hand on my thigh and he started moving his hand up and down, slowly. I looked at him and he was still talking to Will. I moved my leg away, but he just moved his hand with it and so I gave up. "Since Will helped Jack from getting hung, I don't think that it would be the best idea to go back to Port Royal. Even though I didn't do anything, I am sure that they would at least put me in jail for being engaged to Will." I felt Jack's hand start to cease it's movment, so that it was just resting on my thigh.

"Oh, I didn't know you were engaged." Anamaria said.

"Yeah, I don't know when we are getting married though. I hope it's soon." I felt Jack's hand press harder on my thigh and I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me and I looked at Will who was telling about Port Royal.

"Well, I think I am going to go to sleep." I said.

"Luv, you haven't eaten anything." Jack said looking at me now.

"I'm not hungry."

"Tell me if you need anything." He said and I smiled, getting up. He moved his hand and I walked out of the room.

"I'd better be off as well. I'll show you the room Amoretta." Will said and took my hand. I looked back and saw Jack glaring at me and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Guilty for what? For not giving into the fact that you'd rather be in bed with Jack then Will? _

I sighed and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

* * *

thanks guys for all the reviews i have been getting so far. please keep them up and i am sorry for not updating sooner. hope you enjoyed 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, i hope you have been liking the story please keep the reviews up and enjoy

* * *

The Island

I woke up the next morning to the warm rays of the sun seeping through the crack of the door. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but the door opened, allowing the bright light to rush in and then it closed again.

"Morning luv, I thought that since you were still in bed, I could grab you something to eat." Jack said. I opened my eyes and saw him lighting a lamp and carring it over to the bed with him. "I promise you luv, I am going to get a window in this room so you don't have to use candles and lamps all the time." He said and placed a tray of bread and fruit on my lap.

"Thank you Jack." I said and he walked back over to the table and grabbed his tray. He walked over and sat by me again and he picked up a piece of his bread, taking a bight. "You are eating with me?" I asked, a little confused but loving the feeling of not being alone.

"Well, yesterday you were complaining on being alone, and so I decided to make it so that you are never alone any more unless you want to be." He said. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked putting on a fake pouting face.

"No." I said even though I didn't have to. He smiled and took another bight of bread as I picked up some of the grapes on my plate. Just then the door opened again and I hid my face behind Jack to block the light.

"Sorry Amoretta." Will said chuckling as he walked over.

"It's ok, can you close the door?" I asked.

"No, you are going to have to leave the room at one point today, so I think you should get use to the light." Will said, sitting on one of the chaires facing Jack and I.

"Jack brought me breakfast." I said happily taking a bight of bread.

"I see that, thanks Jack, I am sorry I was about to but then Gibbs came along and once he stars talking-"

"There is no tomorrow." Jack said. I giggled and took another bight of bread.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could see the glare Will gave me cleare as day. I know I stole his spot light, and I liked it, liked the feeling of making Amoretta laugh.

"So Will, what did you come in here for?" Amoretta asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just woundering if you were up or not and it seems like you have been up for a while."

"Acutally I just woke her up." I said not liking being left out of the conversation.

"I see." Will said glaring at me again. "Amoretta-"

"Amoretta, would you like to learn how to stear a ship today?" I asked intorupting Will.

"Really? I woul love to!" She said and took another bight of bread. "When?"

"After you are done eating." I said. She started eating her grapes and bread as fast as she could and I chuckled. "Dont choke yourself." I said as she started coughing. I patted her back and glanced up to see Will still glaring at me. I smirked and knew that this was the beginning of a war and I was going to win it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling the Pearl's wheel under neath my fingers was such a great feeling and it made me feel like I was invinsable. What I liked the most was how Jack had his arms around me, helping me stear.

"You are going a fine job luv." Jack whispered in my ear. I smiled and felt a warm breeze flow through. Jack placed his chin on my shoulder and I sighed in contempt. Then Jack's head snapped up and I jumped.

"What is it?" I asked looking back and seeing him look out into the ocean with a frightned face. I looked out at what he was looking at and saw a ship comming towards us.

"Sorry luv, we will have to cut this short." He said and took controll of the ship.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Luv, that is Barbossa's ship over there, and if he catches up luv, there is going to be a blood bath." He said. I stared in horror at the ship that was quickly aproaching and shook with fear. "Gibbs! I want you to get the crew, it's Barbossa!" Jack yelled. Gibbs started yelling orders and Jack continued to look on at the ship. He turned the Pearl around and we started heading away as fast as we could, but the other ship was catching up to us fast.

"Gibbs! Where is Will?" I asked him.

"I don't know lass, last I saw of him he was-"

"Right here." Will said. I got out of Jack's arms and ran over to him and he hugged me. I looked up at Will and saw him smirking at someone, so I turned around and saw Jack glaring, but when he saw me, he smiled and looked away. "You alright Amoretta?" Will asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Good. So, why are we running away from that ship?"

"It's Barbossa's ship and Jack said something bad would happen if we didn't."

"Well, it looks like that something is going to happen." Will said and I looked over to see the ship was right by us. People were swinging down onto our ship and I was terrified. Will let go of me and started fighting, and I ran away, looking for Jack.

"JACK!" I yelled. I didn't see him at all. Then I felt someone grab my arm and looked around to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"They took me Amoretta, they took me away from Port Royal for bargining with Jack for his ship."

"Really?" I asked, then saw Elizabeth's face turn paile and felt the blade of a sword get placed on my neck.

"I can see that it isn't working, I think I grabbed the wrong lass now didn't I?" I heard someone say. I looked around and gasped.

"Are you Barbossa?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"Sure am, now lass, why don't you come with me and no one else will get hurt?" He asked. I looked behind him and saw Jack with a sword to his back.

"I wouldn't do that." He said glaring at Barbossa. Barbossa grinned and turned around and looked at Jack.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but I would love to bargen with you. Now, I will give you the lass here unharmed if you give me the Pearl."

"No."

"Alright then." Barbossa said and smirked. "Looks like I won't be lonley tonight, or tomorrow, fuck, I will never be lonley." He said and started to drag me away, but Jack called him back.

"Fine, I will give you my ship if you let us walk away safley." Jack said.

"We have an accord." Barbossa said and pushed me back into Jack who held onto me whispering soft words of confort to me. "Crew! Tie everyone up!" Barbossa said. "Everyone but those four." He said pointing at Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and I. I looked up at Jack, terrified for what Barbossa had in plan for us. Jack looked down and smiled at me.

"Luv, it's going to be alright savvy? You don't have to worry, I won't let them touch you." He said and held me close to him.

"Now, who wants to walk the plank first?" Barbossa said when all the crew were tied up except for us. "How about you Elizabeth, you look like a good swimer." Barbossa said and guided her to the plank. She walked on and looked down until someone got board and pushed her off. She screamed and then hit the water below. Will lertched forward and Barbossa smirked. "Looks like young Mr. Turner is going next gentle men." He said and pushed Will onto the plank. He jumped off without thought and swam up to Elizabeth and put an arm around her, helping her to the island that was just a ways infront of us. I smiled and thought how nice it would be if Will loved her and not me, so I could just be free. I felt someone drag me onto the plank and I then became terrified.

"Well, go on." One of the men yelled.

"Let her take her time!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think so." Barbossa said and pushed me off. I yelled as I fell and hit the water. A couple of seconds later, I heard someone else crashing into the water and saw Jack swimming down to me and taking my wrist in his hand. He brought me up into his arms and used his feat to propell us to the serface. I spat out water and Jack let go of me. I didn't need to be helped for I hated it. Jack and I swam close to another and finally reached the island. I crawled up onto the shore and layed down on my back, feeling the waves lap up on my feet to my knees. Jack layed by me and put one arm around me. I snuggled into him, gasping for breath and he rubbed my back.

"Are you alright luv?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, you?"

"Luv, I'm Capitan Jack Sparrow." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"I can see that." I said.

"Would you like to see more?" He asked.

"Would you like to stop trying to woo Amoretta?" We heard Will ask. We looked up and saw Will and Elizabeth looking down at us. "She isn't a whore and won't fall for it." He said.

"He's right." I said getting up and trying to stand, but fell back down onto Jack's lap from being so tired. Jack placed his hands on my shoulders and started to rub them. "Jack!" I yelled getting up and holding onto Will for support.

"You are tense luv." He said and shrugged.

"Well, Elizabeth and I have been trying to find food on this island and can't find anything." Will said and I let go of him, feeling my strength return.

"Why don't we try?" I asked looking at Jack. "You and Elizabeth diserve a rest." I said turning to Will."

"Alright, but if he touches you-"

"Will, I will yell so loud that the whole Caribbean will hear." I said.

"Alright, I guess it is a good idea." Will said. I kissed him on the lips and walked over to Jack. I grabbed his hand and helped him up, but he pulled me back down onto his lap.

"Jack, not now." I whispered so that only him and I could hear. He grinned and let go of me. I got up and he did as well. "I guess I am not as strong as I think I am." I said trying to cover up what had happened.

"I guess so." Elizabeth said not sounding reasured. Will looked like he bought it, but Elizabeth had that look. Jack and I walked off and when we couldn't see Will or Elizabeth, Jack pinned me up against a tree and started kissing down my neck.

"Jack, get off." I said trying to push him away, but he wouldn't go. "Jack!" I said harshly but he pressed his lips to mine and I became quiet, enjoying it, closing my eyes. I started to kiss him back and I felt him smile. His hands went to mine and brought them around his waiste, him putting his around around my waiste. I felt his tonge sneak its way into my mouth and it started to message mine. I groaned as his mouth left mine and started kissing down my neck, and trailed them back up and kissed my ear once.

"Luv, you don't love Will." He whispered and kissed my ear again, trailing his kisses down my neck. I gasped in shock and my eyes snapped back open. I pushed Jack off of me and watched as he fell down. "Luv, what are you doing?" He asked trying to get back up. I started walking away, but he just followed.

"I do love Will, you are just to blind and stupid to see it!" I yelled. He got in my face and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Luv, you are just to stubbern to admit your feelings aren't the same as his. Well, they actually are, he doesn't love you Amoretta, and you don't love him." Jack said.

"Of course he loves me!" I spat, feeling tears run down my face.

_You know he doesn't and he hasn't for a while. You knew when you saw him help Elizabeth swim to the island, and before you just ignored it. _

I couldn't take it any more. I never thought knowing the truth could hurt you so much. I turned on my heels and ran to no where particular. Finally I heard the sounds of the ocean again and saw Will and Elizabeth. I smiled and started walking closer, but then I heard them talk and I stopped.

"Will, you don't know that for sure." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah? Then why do you think I keep finding Jack with her?"

"When Jack wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it Will, and he is never going to stop because Amoretta loves you."

"No she doesn't. She hasn't kissed me with emotion since we have met Jack, and quite frankely, I don't even think she ever has."

"Don't let Jack get to you Will, once he has his way with her, he is going to leave her. Do you want that?"

"No, but I don't want Amoretta to be holding back from something she wants. She wants Jack, and he wants her Elizabeth. I don't want to hold back either.

"Hold back from what?"

"You, I have loved you since you and Amoretta pulled me out of the water that one day when the ship I was on got attacked. I loved you both, but I have always just loved Amoretta as a friend, and she has loved me the same."

"Will, I have loved you as well, but what if we are thinking wrong of Amoretta? What happens if she does love you?"

"Why wouldn't she have called me to get her something instead of Jack? Why isn't it me with her right now instead of Jack? Jack and Amoretta are just to much alike, she never did like the nice simple life, she always dreamed of going out and exploring. Now that Jack is giving her that, I don't want to keep her back. Any way, they are probably getting to know another better as we speak, and not in terms of talking." Will said. I could see him droop his head and Elizabeth put an arm around his shoulders. He looked up and they kissed another. I couldn't bear it any more. I wasn't jealous or anything, I was mad and upset that I had been holding him back from his one love. I turned around and started to run away, tears streaming my face. I ran into Jack who was holding some fruite and fish that he had found and caught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Easy luv, what's wrong?" I asked Amoretta as she ran into me, almost causing me to fall down. I grinned at her and was about to make a calment, but then saw her reddened eyes and tear stained face and instantly my smirk was gone and I dropped the fish and fruit I had gotten onto the sand. "Luv, what is it?" I asked putting my arms around her. She pushed me back and without looking at me ran off. I was about to go after her, but I decided not to. Instead, I picked up the things I had carried and followed where her foot prints back to where she had ran away from and saw what was probably the cause of her greife. Elizabeth was beneath Will as she was taking off his pants. I glared at them and dropped the things I was carring again and walked up to them.

"Jack?" Elizabeth gasped. Will looked up as I continued to walk over and I grabbed him by his arms due to him not having a shirt, and brought him up to stand infront of me.

"What are you doing?" Will asked looking confused and frightend, and a little mad.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing? Why the bloody hell is it not Amoretta that is under you? Why are you hurting her? To anwser your question before, I am avenging her!" I yelled and threw him back on the ground and kicked sand into his face. I knew that Amoretta would just get more upset if I actually hurt him to bad, so I walked back to the food that I had dropped and picked them up. Walking around the island, I looked for Amoretta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night now, and I felt more alone then I have ever felt. Sitting on the shore line feeling the waves roll up on my feet, I looked up at the stars and woundered what true love was.

_It's something that you could have if you didn't push people away from you. _

Holding back the tears that threatned to fall, I continued to look up at the stars. Suddnely I felt someone sit down behind me, their legs on either side of me and wrapped their arms around me. I jumped up, but the hold on me tightned. The person lowered his lips to my ear, and I could tell that it was Jack by the gruffness of his voice, the smell of rum and sea, and how his beard was scratching my neck. I sighed and relaxed.

"I knew I could find ya." He said and kissed my ear.

"Why? Why did you want to find me?"

"Because." He said and moved his hands up my body, starting to take off my shirt.

"Because why?" I asked turning around and getting on my knees to be eyes level with him.

"Because you intrest me." He said and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and closed my eyes as I pushed him back into the sand. He finally got off my shirt and rolled us over so that he was ontop of me, kissing down my neck and to my breast, having his tonge play with it. I felt his hands start on my pants as I was taking off his shirt. I opened my eyes when I took it off to see his chest and couldn't help but get more excited. I pushed him back off of me and he looked sad until I jumped back onto him, making him fall over. I kissed his chest and licked a line from his chest to the waiste line of his pants, tracing a line just by them. He groaned and clutched the sand. I smirked and started taking off his pants, bringing them off him and throwing them aside. I looked and saw that he was very excited and grinned wider. I placed my hands on his erection and rubbed it, even thought it couldn't get much bigger. He threw his head back and I brought my lips up to his chest again, kissing up and just under his ching. He groaned louder as my strokes on his erection became harder and quicker. He brought up his hands and pushed my head closer to his chest, keeping me close to him. I felt him almost come and he yelled my name. I let go of his erection and he yelled in frusteration and grabbed my chin, bringing it up to his demanding lips and taking me into a bruising kiss. Our tonges battled and I felt him bringing me up so that I was fully ontop of him. He rolled us over and possisioned himself over me. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Ready luv?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, feeling myself aching for him to be inside of me. He kissed me again and then thrusted deep inside of me. I screamed in paine and he put his lips next to my ear. "Don't worry luv, it won't hurt any more, shhhh." He whispered pulling out a little and thrusgint back inside of me. It still hurt, but not as much. He did the same thing again until I started to moan in want and pleasure.

"Jack." I groaned as he spead up and became ruffer. His hands went up to my head and he grabbed the sand by it. His thrusts were starting to become more ergent and I felt myself start to come closer and closer to the end, and I didn't want that. His strokes became longer and faster. I groaned in pleasure as he put his lips to mine. Then I felt it come, feeling myself tighten around him. He moaned my name and I felt him come as well. "Jack!" I screamed as I felt him quicken up and I gripped hard on his shoulders. I felt him spill inside of me and I knew we were done, but he thrusted in twice more and we yelled anothers name as loud as we could. Jack came out of my body and fell besides me, panting feriously. Gasping for air, I looked over to see his chest rising and falling. He turned his head and looked at me with a grin of satisfaction.

"Luv, you are perfect." He said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Pulling me closer, he whispered sweet words that I couldn't understand at all, but as he did, he would lick up my ear or kiss it so I could only imagine it would be nice things he was saying. I put my head on his chest and felt myself getting drozie from the movements of going up and down in a steady pace.

"Thank you Jack." I said and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For what luv?" I asked her. I looked down when she didn't say anything and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Luv, you have made me one happy man." I said. I brought my hand through her hair as my other one made circles around her stomach. "What would I do without you?" I asked. I looked up at the stars and sighed. "Will doesn't deserve you if he doesn't even love you back. Then again, you don't love him. That makes my job all to easy luv. Your mine now and I am never going to let you go." I sighed and smiled in contemptment. "I wone Will and you are never going to get her back. She's mine." My smile grew wider and I snuggled into her, holding her as close as possiable, not entending to let her go.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. please review any way, i have just some questions on how the story is going to go.

1. Should Will think what he did was a mistake and try to get Amoretta back?

2. Should I have Amoretta think what she did was wrong and try to get Will back?

3. Should I have the characters be happy for a while until the next big thing happens?

4. Shoudl I have Will find Jack and Amoretta and that makes him want Amoretta back?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review reviews really do brighten my day and they make me inspired. if you have any complaintes, please inform me at once because i don't want to write a story you don't like, unless you have an issue with my couples, because they aren't going to change around. if you want one's relationship to be stronger, i can do that, but not if you want the couples to be switched. any way, please injoy. alright, if you don't like that much sex, just go a little farther down from the beginning, right where it says "You know, this is why i was trying to wake you up." and then you can read on. this chapter is something i wouldn't normally write, so if you don't really like it, i woun't be disappointed, but if you like it, i could write more soon if you like. i don't really care.

A.N. this is going to be mostly in Amoretta's POV because more people wanted Will to get jealous and want Amoretta back after he finds her and Jack, so I didn't think I should use Jack's POV in this chapter. i will later on, just not this one. i am also going to use Will's POV, but only for a little. i am not going to use it to much through out the story, but it wouldn't make sense without it in this one chapter.

* * *

Confussed

Opining my eyes, I saw that Jack was holding me in a loving embrace. I moved my head a little and looked up to see that he was fast asleep and he had a soft smile on his lips. I tryed to get up, but he just wrapped his arms around me tighter and his lips lost the smile and became a scowl.

"Mine, she's mine..." Jack's talking ceased and I giggled. I tryed to pull away again, but he did the same thing. I smirked when I got an idea, and I put my lips against his ear.

"Jack, wake up." I said. He groaned and I smiled. I licked the rim of his ear and he moaned again. "Come on Jack, wake up." I said and moved my hands down his body to his erection which was growing quickly. I started rubbing it and Jack started groning louder and louder. "Jack, wake up." I said and placed my lips on his chest, kissing up towards his lips and pressed mine to his, pushing my tonge into his mouth. I let my tonge message his and he opened his eyes slightly, then all the way looking up at me. His eyes then closed and he deepended the kiss, putting his hands behind my head and bringing my lips harder to his. Our mouths moving with another, I felt him grind his hips against mine and I groaned, closing my eyes. With one swift movement, Jack was ontop of me and was possisioned over me. Without asking, he went inside of me and I clutched onto his shoulders. He was faster and harder this time, and pretty soon our bodys were making the friction that I desperatly craved.

"You feel so good." Jack groaned as he kissed my lips, jaw, neck, and breasts. His tonge lashed out at my breasts and I groaned loudly. I felt him go deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster, and it drove me insaine. "Amoretta" Jack growled as my back artched with him.

"Jack!" I cryed as I came to my peak. He yelled my name as I yelled his and he rolled off of me to the side, wrapping his arms back around me in a tight embrace. "You know, this is what I was trying to wake you up for, so you would let go of me." I said laughing.

"Do you want me to?" He asked letting go of me.

"No!" I said and snuggled back into him.

"I thought so." He grinned and wrapped his arms back around me. "What are we going to do with you luv?" He asked and kissed my neck.

"I don't know." I sighed. I sat up and looked out at the ocean as small soft waves lapped the shore not to far from where we were laying down.

"Want something to eat?" Jack asked. I looked up at him and he let go of me, walking over and grabbing the fish and fruite that I saw him catch yesterday. "Well luv, looks like you are going to have to help me catch some more fish." He said looking at the fish that had sand all over it. "But the fruite is good." He said whiping off some of the dry sand on it. I smiled and he walked back over, giving me some berries.

"Thanks." I said and put them in my mouth, chewing slowly as I looked at Jack, putting on his pants. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Sorry luv, 'lil Jack has to go away for now, but do not fret for he will be back." Jack said. I blushed and turned away. He came and sat down by my side, rolling up his pant legs to above his knees. "You going to help me?" Jack asked grabbing the pants of his that I had borrowed yesterday with one of his shirts. I smiled and slipped them on, rolling up my pan legs as high has he did. I rolled up my sleeves as he did the same to his. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, and we seporated. I smiled back up at him and he smiled down at me. We walked over and into the water until the waves were lapping up against our knees and we started looking down into the water. I finally spoted one and I took a step forward. Jack seeing my sly movements started to follow me.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Just grab it." He said. I slowly bent down and then it darted off. I lunged at it and grabbed its tail before I landed in the water. I got on my knees so my head was out of the water and held up the fish. "Good work luv!" Jack said and walked over to me, helping me up. "I think that that can cover both of our breakfast." He said looking at the size of it. It wasn't as big as the ones that he had got yesterday, but he was right, it would do. I saw him looking down at my chest and I did as well, and noticed that the shirt I was wearing was now see threw and it wouldn't matter if I wore one at all. I blushed and he smiled, putting his arm around my waste. "Ye don't need to hide anything from me." He smiled and I did as well. We walked back to land and sat down. Jack took his knife and stabbed the fish before walking over and grabbing some wood to make a fire. Rubbing two stiks together, they lit and he put it on the wood he had found and put the fish on one stick to put over the small fire.

"How long do you think it will be?" I asked.

"Not to long luv. You hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said looking at him and smiled.

"I am to." He said grinning evily. I smirked back at him and he pinned me to the ground, our mouths fused together, moving together. We seporated when we needed air, and Jack looked down at me, his hands moving through my hair. "You are beautiful Amoretta." He said with a smile, kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled as he rubbed his noes with mine. I then slipped from underneath him and got up on my feet, running away from him laughing. I heard him laugh as well as he came running after me. "Come back here luv! You can't run away from me!" He yelled with playfullness. I laughed and kep running.

"Come on Jack, you aren't even close! Just give up!" I yelled back.

"I never give up!" He yelled back and I looked back to see that he was getting closer and closer. I laughed and kept running. We came to the foresty part of the island and it became easier for me to loes him. I looked behind me and saw that he wasn't there any more. I sighed and leaned back against a tree and caught my breath. I could hear the lapping waves of the ocean and shook my head.

_Can this island be any smaller?_

"Ohi luv, now what did I say about running away from me?" I heard Jack say from behind me. I whirled around and he was grinning at me, walking seductivly up to me. I laughed and started bolting away again, having him chase me again.

_The sun must have gotten to me. I haven't acted like this for such a long time._

I smiled at the thought and kept running until I saw the ocean again.

"You gata love how small the island is luv!" Jack yelled. I looked back to see that he wasn't to far behind me. I ran into the water which caused me to slow down. I looked behind me and saw Jack right up against me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, his tonge intruding into my mouth meeting my own. When we seporated, he put his forhead against mine and smiled up into my eyes. "Got ya luv." He grinned. I smiled back and kissed him again. His hands went up my wet shirt and started to bring it up and over my head. He lead us over to the sand and dropped the shirt, bringing me down into the sand with him and kissing me again. Taking off the rest of our clothes, smiled and kissed up my neck.

"Jack, this is our second time this morning." I groaned as he slid inside of me.

"It keeps getting better." He said in a low seductive tone.

"I agree." I said as he thrusted back inside of me again. He was harder and faster then the night before, much like this morning and pretty soon I felt myself come to the end. I was begging to let myself go longer, but pretty soon I was crying out his name as I came. He spilled himself inside of me and I groaned with him. He took one last thrust and that made us yell in completion. He slid out of me and layed by me, putting a hand to my face and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Parfait (Perfect)." He sighed.

"What?" I asked him, turning onto my side and looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Parfait luv, it means perfect." He sighed and kissed me softly.

"I didn't know you could speak another language, what is it?"

"French." He said and kissed me again. "I'll teach it to ya sometime." He grinned.

"I can't waite." I said slyly and he chuckled, cupping my face and kissing me again.

"Je ne peux pas recevoir assez d'entre vous. (I can't get enough of you)" Jack whispered into my ear as he kissed down my ear.

"Huh?" I asked as his hands travled up my body.

"I can't get enough of you." He replyed and kissed my lips again.

"Jack, I am going to get pregnate if we keep this up." I said.

"I don't care, it could be nice having a child with ya."

"What?" I asked thinking I misunder stood."

"I said-"

"Jack! Amoretta!" Will called. We let go of another and got up, picking up our clothes and putting them on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked around the island, trying to find Amoretta before Jack could tell her what had happened. If he did, he would probalby use that to shag her, and I didn't want that to happen, I cared to much for her. It scared me to think that she had not came back with food when she and Jack had left to get some yesterday, so I began to think the worst.

"Amoretta! Where are you Amoretta? It doesn't take a day to get food!" I said trying to joke around. Not hearing a responce, I knew that I was just talking to myself. Then I heard it, I heard laughing and talking. I felt a pang of jealosy and anger rush through me and I ran as fast as I could to the source. It took me a good fifteen minutes, because I would hear them laughing, then it would be silant for a peirod of time, then back to laughing and talking. Once I knew that I was going in the right direction, I didn't hear them laugh or talk anymore. I kept walking, but stopped dead in my tracks as I thought I had heard moaning. Shaking my head at the horrid images flashing through my head, I kept walking, but then I heard more moans, from two people getting louder and louder. Then I felt my heart get stabbed when I heard them screame another's name's.

"Jack!"

"Amoretta!"

I leaned against a tree for fear of falling down with shock.

"I am to late." I thought in sorrow. "Bloody Pirate." I cursed and hit the tree hard. Not feeling any paine, I knew that I had made the wrong choice for going with Elizabeth that night. "If I didn't, I would still have Amoretta. Jack told her!" I thought in rage. "If I make it like I still love her, she will come back." I thought. "Then Jack will suffer from loesing his own game." I thought and smiled. I gave them a few minutes to collect themselves, and when I heard them talking again, I thought that it would be the best time.

"Jack! Amoretta!" I called. I finally reached up to them and hid behind a tree, seeing them get dressed. I saw Amoretta trying to straighten out her hair, and I smiled. That smile faultered when I saw Jack start to help her, turning her around and soflty taking out the knots. "That should be me." I said to myself. When he had finished, Amoretta turned around and pressed her lips to his. He put his arms around her waiste, but she pulled back and whispered something to him.

"But I can't waite!" He said loud enough that I could hear. I glared at him and felt the erge to just run up to him and hurt him so badly that he couldn't touch her again, but that would just ruine my plan. I thought that this was probably the best time before they forgot that I had called them. Stepping out from behind the tree, I walked up to them.

"Well you are going to have to! As I said before Jack, I am going to be giving birth if you keep this up."

"And as I said before luv-"

"You guys are bickering like a married couple." I joked. Then the words hit me and I regretted them.

"Will! How are you?" Amoretta asked turning away from Jack.

"Yes Will, how are you? Feeling good this morning?" Jack asked.

"Amoretta, I don't care what Jack has told you, but I am sorry. I am so very sorry would you please forgive me?" I asked walking up to her and hugging her.

"I can't Will, and Jack has told me nothing. I saw you and heard you myself." She said pushing me away from her. "And besides, I am happy with Jack, he is a good man." She said taking a couple of steps back and into Jack's arms.

"Yeah, I am a good man, and a fun one unlike you eunich." Jack said with Amoretta in his arms, holding her closly. I glared at him and felt my world crashing down.

"If you ever change your mind." I said and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been at least five hours and I was sitting with Jack looking out at the ocean.

"You know luv, we can actually have a bed when we get me ship back." He said holding me close to him. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"And dry clothes." I said. He chuckled.

"Jack! Amoretta!" We heard someone call.

"If it's that eunich again-"

"Jack, he doesn't have that feminine of a voice, it's Elizabeth." I laughed as he rocked me back and forth, kissing my cheak.

"So it is." He said and kissed me again. Pretty soon, Elizabeth was running towards us and then stopped when she was just infront of us.

"The Pearl is here!" She said happily.

"The Pearl?" Jack and I yelled together.

"Luv! We get a bed!" Jack said standing up and picking me up, twirling me around.

"Well, come on!" Elizabeth said and we followed her, me still up in Jack's arms. When we reached the Pearl, we noticed that Barbossa wasn't there.

"We wone." Gibbs said when Jack had asked him.

"You hear that luv? We wone!" Jack said and kissed me. I smiled as he continued to carie me to his room and pretty soon, I was on his bed, the door locking behind us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying on the bed, I opened my eyes and saw that Jack was gone. Due to the sun, it has probably been around five hours since we had made love again. I slipped out of bed and put on my clothes. I walked out of the cabin and continued to look for him, but then I heard Elizabeth and Anamaria talking as they walked closer to me. I hid behind a barrel and listened to their talking.

"Do you really think that she loves him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I am not here! I just know that he doesn't love anyone but the ocean and his Pearl. He has girls lined up waiting for him back in Tortuga and Singapore."

"So you don't think it would be a good idea?"

"Well I don't know!" Anamaria yelled in frusteration. "I just don't think it is a good idea that Jack and her are alone all the time. If she starts to have feelings for him, and he doesn't love her back, things are going to get screwed up."

"So you think I should convince her to get married to Will?"

"It is probably the best idea."

"Alright. I saw Jack leave around an hour ago to talk to Gibbs about something, so Amoretta is probably still sleeping." Elizabeth said and they went their seporate ways. I ran back to my cabin, taking off my clothes with haste and jumping back into bed. I heard the door open just a few minutes after and someone walked in. Thinking it was Elizabeth, I layed in bed, not moving. Then the person pulled the sheets off a little and slipped in, putting their lips close to my ear.

"Luv, you never sleep this long." Jack whispered.

"Jack!" I said in shock and flipped over to see him.

"Hi luv." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I moved back. "What is it?" He asked, trying to put his arm around me, but I got out of the bed and started putting my clothes back on in a hurry. "Luv, please stay with me." Jack whined, but I glared at him.

"Jack, we can't do this anymore. I need to go back and marrie Will." Jack looked like he had been slapped on the face and got up. He had on all his clothes, so this just made it all easier for me.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" He asked.

"Jack, you have many other gilrs waiting for you." I spat.

"But they aren't you."

"Is that what you said to all of them to get them to love you just so you could leave and move on?"

"Luv-"

"Bugger off." I said and ran out of the cabin. I saw Will and ran over to him and into his arms, sobbing.

"Amoretta, what is the matter?" He asked stroking my hair.

"I want to marry you Will, I am so sorry of what I said before, the sun was getting to me." I sobbed.

"It's ok Amoretta, I still want to get married to you as well." He said and kissed my cheak. I looked over Will's shoulder and saw Jack glaring at us, not noticnig I was looking at him.

_Why is he glaring at us? Is he jealous of Will? Does he really like me or does he just hate the fact that he can't get everyone?_

I moaned in frusteration and let go of Will.

"I'm going back to our cabin." I said and walked away.

_Why does everything have to be so confusing?_ I asked and walked into my room, shutting the door and grabbing the nightgown that I had left from three days ago. Slipping that on, I crawled into bed and tryed to get some sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, have you been liking my story? is there anything i need to change? if so, please tell me.

here are some quick questions i have on where my story should go.

1. I fast forward time a couple of monthes and have Amoretta and Will get married.

2. I have Jack try to get Amoretta back.

3. I have Amoretta relize her mistake herself.

4. I have Jack admit his feelings for Amoretta to someone else, but Amoretta hears.

5. I have Jack admit his feelings for amoretta to Amoretta when they are alone.

Alright, I hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! i am loving all the reviews i have been getting and also thank you for anwsering my questions there will be more at the end of this chapter. i am going to be using jack's POV and Amoretta's POV. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Is Love Real?

It's been at least three weaks since I left Jack, and I feel like crap. I thought that I would feel better, knowing that I will be with someone that loves me, but that is a lie as well. I am not blind like Will probably thinks, because I see the way that he is always near, talking to, or talking about Elizabeth. I wasn't jealous, but annoyed. The thing that is getting to me is that I hear Will always complaine that I am to close to Jack. Bull! He is the one that talkes about Elizabeth like she is a god! I don't talk that way about Jack, and quite frankley, I am trying to avoide him at the moment, but that isn't going to well due to Jack always being every where I am. I don't mind so much, but when I think about what Elizabeth and Anamaria were talking about, I feel hatred towards Jack and walk away. I walked around the corner of the ship and there they were, as always. Elizabeth and Will talking under the setting sun. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to the wheel. Seeing that it was Gibbs that was stearing the ship, I felt safe and walked up, sitting on the railing and looking down at the crashing waves.

"Gibbs! Your shift is up mate!" I heard Jack yell and Gibbs smiled.

"Aye Captian." He said. "Oh, hello young lass." He smiled and walked away, probably to get some food and rum with everyone else. I watched and saw that Elizabeth and Will were walking past the stares and Gibbs greated them. They all walked down to the dining courters and Jack walked up.

"Hello lluv." He smiled and walked up.

"You probably want to be alons, so I will just-"

"Don't go luv." Jack said and grabbed my arm as I was about to leave.

"Why? Didn't you say that you concintrated better alone?"

"Luv, why are you doing this to me?" He asked dragging me over to the wheel with him. He put me infront of him and put his arms around me, gripping onto the wheel so that I couldn't get away.

"Jack, you know why. I am getting married to Will."

"You didn't seem like you were back on the island."

"Jack, I saw him with Elizabeth and I didn't know what to do."

"Bloody hell Amoretta, he is with her now!" Even though I knew about it, his words still hurt me. "I'm sorry luv." He said and took one hand off of the wheel and used it to stroke my hair.

"It's ok Jack." I sighed and leaned back into him. Then Elizabeth's words hit me and I snapped out of my thoughts, leaning into the wheel as far away from Jack as I could get.

"Here you go again luv! Just when you warm up to me you push me away, what can I do to make you happy with me?"

"Leaving me alone."

"Luv, I want to be with you, can't you see that?"

"What about those woman in-"

"Amoretta! They are whores and you are not a whore!"

"No, but if I am not carfel, you are probably going to change me into one!"

"I wouldn't do that. You can't turn into a whore luv, you are borne one and you were borne an angle luv."

"Jack, what do you see in me? I am an unhappy woman that is going to be married in five days!"

"Luv, I see passion." He said and sighed. He moved closer to me so that he was pressing me more into the wheel. "I see fire." He said and placed his lips near my ear. "Most of all luv, I see freedom." He said and placed his lips to the rim of my ear and moved them down my neck slowly. I gasped and tryed to get away, but he held onto me tightly. He turned me around and pushed my back into the wheel, kissing me fiercly. His hands ran up and down my back as his tonge ran along mine. I gave in and kissed him back and he became more wild, his hands becomming faster and his kisses becomming more demanding. He started grinding his hips to mine and I sighed in pleasure. I put my hands on his chest and he groaned as I started to move away his shirt and touched his skin.

"Amoretta! Amoretta where are you?" We heard Will call. Jack moaned and let go of me.

"It's not faire." He whined and I laughed slightly. I turned around and placed my hands on the wheel. he put his arms around me and made it look like he was teaching me to saile again.

"Amoretta, have you already eaten?" Will asked walking up the stares. "Why are you up, oh, hi Jack." He said with hatred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I chuckled when I heard the tone Will had said my name in. I loved people being jealous of me.

"Ohi mate, and why are ye up here?" I asked while snuggiling closer to Amoretta. I let my hands trale down her back sending shivers up her spine, and without Will noticing, wrapping my arms around Amoretta, I placed my hand between her thighs and up, clutching her. She gasped loud enough for me to hear, but not Will and leaned back into me.

"I was just woundering why Amoretta wasn't down eating with the rest of us." Will said looking conffused as to why Amoretta was leaning back into me.

"Well as you can see she is fine." I smirked and nuzzled my head against Amoretta's.

"Amoretta, aren't you hungry?" Will asked.

"Not really, I am fine. I think I am going to bed now." Amoretta said and leaned up into my ear. "Bring me some food and drinks." She whispered and I grinned, letting go of her and she walked off to her room. I watched her go and Will glared at me.

"Why do you still want her? Haven't you had you fun yet?" Will growled.

"It isn't all about fun and games mate, it is about what she wants and what she wants is what I am going to give her."

"You can't give her what she wants Jack." Will snarled at me.

"Yes I can, I can give her what she wants and needs unlike you."

"Jack, she wants someone to love her, take care of her, and to be loyal to her."

"I can do that."

"Jack, you don't love, you can't love anyone."

"I can love better then you can."

"Jack, this isn't just about sleeping with the person."

"I know what it is about Williom, and you aren't giving it to her by sneaking off with Elizabeth everyday. Instead you are marring her and tying her down from what she truely wants."

"And what does she really want?"

"She wants what she is, passion, fire, and freedom, and I can give that to her."

"But you can't give her love."

"I can and I will." I said and walked off to the kitchen to grabb some food and drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in a black nightgown of mine that didn't show off anything. Now that I thought of it, I didn't want Jack to come in at all for being affraid of what might happen. I closed my eyes and tryed to fall asleep. I felt all the weight of the world leave my shoulders and smiled at how the darkness was taking over me. I just barley heard the door open and I was still in a dream like daze when I heard someone put down two trays. I heard the person walk over and sit on the bed by me.

"Will?" I asked him.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Will, is that you?" I asked about to open my eyes but the person put a bandana around my eyes so I couldn't see. Then I felt his coarce hands on my face and stiffened. "Jack, what are you doing?" I asked in fright.

"Something new luv."

"Jack, what happens if Will-"

"He is having a good time where he is." Jack said and took off the bandana.

"Is he with her?" I asked.

"Luv, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are getting what you want. But if you must know, yes he is with her." Jack said and crawled over me. He didn't have his shoes or shirt on, and was inches above me.

"Jack, I can't." I sighed and he growled.

"Why not! Why can't you be with me?" He asked and grabbed my face with his hands. "Why can't you just give into me?"

"Jack, you are going to leave me and I am going to be all alone."

"I will never leave you." He said and kissed me again. "You are mine and I am yours." He said and took off my nightgown, kissing all over my body, his tonge going up my neck as his hands carresed my body. I put my hands to his pants and pulled them down, smiling at his erection as it grew.

"You promise that you are going to be with me forever?" I asked.

"Always luv." He said and kissed me as he entered me. He continued to thrust into me until my hips were comming up with his, not wanting him to leave from inside me.

"Jack." I moaned as he fondled my breasts, his tonge running against mine.

"Amoretta." He groaned going in harder and faster. I felt myself comming, and held it in until I burst. I felt him spill into me and we yelled another's name. He stayed inside of me for a while longer until he finally pulled out and rolled onto the other side of me, onto his back. I turned my head so that I could see him and saw his eyes closed, and trying to catch his breath. He rolled over to his side and looked deeply into my eyes. I put my hand to his cheak and he closed his eyes as I rubbed it soflty.

"Jack." I sighed and traced my finger along his cheak. "What happens if I get preagnate?"

"It wouldn't matter." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Amoretta, I want you to be with me forever."

"How long is that Jack? A day, weak, month, year?"

"Until we die luv, I want you to be with me."

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"Every word luv. I love you." He said. I stared at him in shock and I dropped my hand to the bed. He put his hand to my cheak and rubbed it like I had done to his. "Luv, don't you want to be with me?"

"Jack, I can't."

"Why not? I am not going to leave you if that is what you are afraid of! Why do you keep going back to Will once something happens between us? He isn't protecting you if that is what you think!" Jack yelled getting angry.

"Jack, I just need time to think."

"If that is what you need luv, I will be here for you. Please stay with me tonight."

"Jack, this is Will and my room, he is comming to bed isn't he?"

"Not if the door is locked." Jack grinned. I smiled and nudged him.

"Why don't we eat our food that you brought?" I suggested. Jack smiled and got up, bringing the food and rum over to the bed. It was soup and bread tonight and Jack put one down on my lap. I was about to pick up the spoon, but Jack beat me to it and grabbed the spoon with some soup and held it up for me. I smiled and sipped on the soup. Jack grinned at me when a drip of soup dribbled down my chin and he used his finger to whipe it away, putting it into his mouth and I laughed. After a while of playing around, we had finally finished our dinners and drinks. Jack brought the empty rum bottles and bowls over to the table and walked back to me, laying down in the bed. I rolled over onto my side to look at him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close so our noses were just touching another.

"I love you Amoretta." He said and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back. Seporating, he kissed the tip of my nose and the top of my head. "Good night luv." He said and I smiled.

"Good night Jack. Can you waite with me until I wake up tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will be here." He said and pressed his lips to mine again and then we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, as I said on the top, I am going to be asking you some quick Q's. any way, before that, i am just going to say again that i love all the reviews i am getting and i hope you continue ok, on for the questions...

1. Should Amoretta confess her love for Jack?

2. Should Will just give up on the wedding?

3. Should Amoretta get a row boat and go to the nearest island, but then jack finds her?

4. should Amoretta be marring will, but then reconizes her mistake on not choosing Jack?

5. should amoretta and will continue their marriage, but the night before the wedding, amoretta notices that she is preagnate and tryes to find a way to cancle it without anyone except Jack know?\

6. should amoretta cancle the wedding because she is pregnate and decide to stay with jack?

7. should amoretta go on with the wedding with will knowing that she is pregnate and telling will that she is, but then jack changes her mind and amoretta decides to stay with jack?

hope you anwser my Q's and i hope you liked the chapter that i have done i am sorry if you didn't get what you wanted out of it and i will try again on the next to get your wishes see ya next time mates.

I am going to be doing this new thing and it is going to be called 'Qout of the Day' here is the first one, tell me if you don't want any more or if you want me to continue

_The people that hate you are either the envious, or the stupid. The stupid will like you in five years, but the envious, never.' The libertine_


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, i hope you like this chapter. thank you all for all the reviews i have been getting and thank you for telling me where i am going wrong and what i am doing right. i really appriciatle it mates so, i hope you have been liking where this story is going. there are going to be questions and that qoute thing at the end again. enjoy

* * *

Make Your Choice

Waking up to someone carrising my body, I opened my eyes when I felt him press his lipes to the back of my neck. I rolled over and saw Jack looking into my eyes.

"Morning luv." He grinned and kissed my lips softly.

"Good moring." I sighed as he pulled me closer to him.

"You sleep well?" He asked.

"Somewhat. I kept feeling a certian someone touching and kissing me when I was asleep."

"I am sorry, you are just to perfect when you are asleep. I can't controll myself around you luv." He said and kissed me again. I kissed him back, but then my stomach did a flip. Not the good flips that people get when they kiss the one they love, but the one that symbolizes that unpleasant things are going to happen. I pulled back and got out of his arms.

"Amoretta, what are you doing?" Jack asked as I grabbed my shirt and pants. Not bothering to butten up either, I ran outside and leaned over the rail of the ship and letting my self to spill all the dinner I had eaten the day before. Jack came out, just in his pants and stood by me, putting a hand on my back and one on my stomach. "Luv, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, but then more came out of me. "Luv, you need to go back to bed." He said and lead me back to the room when I was done. He put me on the bed and walked back over and locked the door. "Luv, change into this, it is more confertable." He said giving me the black nightgown I had worn last night. I took off my clothes and put that on, and he was right, it was more confortable and less restricting on my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and groaned.

"Jack, I need to-"

"You need to sleep luv, nothing else." Jack said. I knew that this wasn't the time to tell him, so I just closed my mouth. He smiled and stroked my cheak.

"Can you stay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. He moved the covers over and we both crawled in. He put his head on my shoulder and snuggled closer into me. I smiled at how affectinate he was being and used my hand to stroke his hair. He smiled and nuzzled his head against my neck, causing me to laugh. "Why are you being so cute?" I asked him.

"I am trying to make you happy." He said.

"I am happy, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Not happy in general, happy with me."

"I am very happy with you Jack."

"Then why do you have regretts with staying with me?" He asked. I didn't know what to say to him, and I didn't know what to think. "Why can't you just forgett about Will and be with me? Take what you can get and give nothing back?"

"Jack, I don't know what to do. I just want to live those perfect lives that everyone talks about, the life with a perfect house, perfect husband, perfect children, perfect love. I want to witness the love everyone talks about, I want to witness how it feels, how it works, how it tastes-"

"Can't I give you that luv? Do you not love me like I love you? Do you not see that I love you? Amoretta, I really do love you." He said snuggling into me closer. "I have showed you in more ways then one, and I have shown you it many times." He said. "I don't know what the love people talk about is, but I do know that I love you more then anyone can ever love anyone."

"Do you really love me, or are you just not done with me and when you are, you are going to leave."

"Luv, I can never be done with you. You are going to intrest me everyday and I will never get sick of you. I love you, can't you see that? I have told you many times already!" Jack whined and kissed my cheak sweetly.

"But Jack, I am getting married!"

"Cancle it, I love you more then he does. He has Elizabeth anyways." He said brushing away a strand of my hair from my face. "Amoretta, you are mine and I am yours, it will always be that way no matter how hard you try to fight it or run away from it, you will always wind up here, in my arms." He said and kissed my lips softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Jack, I don't want to tie you down."

"You aren't. My freedom doesn't tie me to anything, and you are my freedom."

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Of course love."

"Jack, I am preagnate." I said. He looked deeply into my eyes for the longest time, but then after a while, he smiled, causing releafe to flow threw me and I smiled back at him.

"Well luv, that's great. Now I can be a father." He said happily. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes you can Jack." I said.

"Are you going to stay with me then?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my head. He started to laugh as well and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me and laughing. "Looks, like I can't show you my love to you anymore. Well, I could, but not in the fun way." Jack joked and I laughed, kissing him.

"I just need to tell Will." I said.

"Even when you choose me he still gets in the way." Jack joked smiling at me. I laughed and he let go of me.

"I will be back." I said and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been around twenty minutes, and I still haven't found Will. Getting ready to just turn back around and go back to Jack, I heard someone laughing on the top deck. I crept up the staires and peered over the railing to see Elizabeth in Will's arms. I sighed and then saw Will bend down and kiss her. I then felt sudden hate for him.

_Why did he put me threw all of this? He is in love with Elizabeth, but is marring me? Why? The bugger is putting me through all this paine for nothing!_

I smiled and knew that I didn't have to feel guilty at breaking off the marriage now. I am going to be with my love if I do it, so why not? When they seporated, I walkd up to them, smiling.

"Bonne journée (Good Day)." I said happily.

"Oh, hey Amoretta." Will said a bit shocked and he looked guilty. That made me smile even more. Elizabeth smiled at me, but she looked the same as well.

"Well, I was just comming up to tell you something quite important, but I guess I will have to waite." I said.

"No, you can tell, don't let me disturbe you." Elizabeth said making a move to go, but I stopped her.

"No, you are part of it." I said. "Will, I can't marry you anymore." I said.

"Why not?" Will asked, his voice sounding angry. All my hope soon fled away with my courage and I became weak and affraid.

"Because I am not in love with you." I said weakly.

"Why not? Did Jack say something to you?" Will said.

"He has said many things to me Will, so I could say yes."

"What are those many things?"

"Je vous aime (I love you)." I said repeating what Jack had said to me the night before.

"Well, what does that mean?" Will asked.

"You just asked for what Jack said to me, not what it meant." I said becomming more confident and more angry at him. I looked over and Elizabeth and she looked like she was getting heart broken.

_Well who wouldn't? The man you love is trying to marry another person!_

"Amoretta, tell me what it means!" Will yelled.

"I love you!" I hollored back at him.

"You love me?" He asked.

"No! That is what Jack said to me, and I love him to."

"Amoretta, he is just going to leave you when he is done with you."

"No he wont! He said he wouldn't, and I trust him more then you at the moment. You have been seeing Elizabeth behind my back Will, and I don't really care because I have been seeing Jack, but the thing that is making me angry is that you are still trying to marry me when you are in love with Elizabeth and getting mad at me for trying to break a marriage that will never be happy! I don't love you, I love Jack, and you don't love me, you love Elizabeth. Can't we just leave it like that so we all are happy?" I didn't wait to stay there for the anwser, instead turned around and ran back to my room. Opining the door, I walked in and Jack was drinking some rum in bed. I closed the door and he looked up at me and patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"Well luv, how did it go?" He asked.

"Horriable. I didn't waite to hear his responce." I said and sat by him. He handed me the rum and I drank it all, a little to quickly. I put the empty bottle on the table by the bed and put my head on Jack's shoulder. I put my hand on my stomach and he wrapped his arms around me, putting one of his hands over my own that was on my stomach. He snuggled closer to me and nuzzled his head against my neck. I smiled and put my other hand on his head, stroking his hair like we had done this morning. He made a purring sound deep in his throat and I laughed as he nuzzled his head against my neck again and purred louder as I stroked his head more. I laughed as he licked up my neck and kissed along my jaw. "You always know how to make me feel better." I sighed and he moved so that he was ontop of me and pressed his lips to mine.

"Luv, can you still make love when you are preagnate?"

"I think so." I moaned as he took off my nightgown and threw it to the ground, kissing my stomach and moving up.

"That's good, I don't think I could have kept my hands off of you." He said and kissed my lips again, forcing his tonge in and moaned as I put my hands down his pants to his erection. Stroking it, I pushed him over so that I was on top and stripped him of his pants. I took his erection back into my hands and stroked it again. I looked up to him and his eyes were closed tightly and he was clutching onto the bed like it was a life line. "Amoretta." He groaned. I smiled and let go of him, crawling up his body, kissing as I made my way up to his face. He smiled as I traced lines on his stomach with my fingers and bent up to kiss me. "I love you Amoretta." He whispered and kissed me passiontally.

"I love you to." I said. He froze and looked at me, slowly pulling back.

"You do?" He asked picking up my hand.

"Of course Jack, I wouldn't have let you get me preagnate if I didn't love you." I said.

"Then why were you always pushing me away?"

"I was scared Jack, but now I am not and I will admit that I love you." I said looking up into his eyes. He smiled and pushed me down into the pillows, kissing me with passion, fire, and freedom. I smiled knowing that this is where I wanted to be, and I smiled even wider thinking on how we could probaly use each name I came up with for our child, or in the future, children. Jack rolled us over so that he was ontop and possisioned over me, ready to go inside of me. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulder, pushing him down closer to me and he went inside of me. He then lost his controll and became harder and quicker then he had ever been before and I smiled. "I love you." I moaned and that got him more passionate and quick.

"Luv, you are mine." He said to me looking down deeply into my eyes. We stared at another until his thrustes became more hard and urgent. I closed my eyes tightley and pushed my head farther back into the pillows. He pressed his lips harshley against mine and we explored another's mouthes as we came closer and closer to our finish. Finally we came and Jack spilled into me. I moaned and he came out of me, laying besides me and he pulled me closer to him, snuggling into me and kissing my neck.

"I love you."

"I know you do." He said carrising my cheak with his hand. He brought my face to look at his and he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Jack, what are we going to do when we have the child? Can our baby live here on a pirate ship?"

"We will think of that when the time comes." Jack said and put his hand to my stomach. "Don't worry luv, everything will work out. Will is going to come to his sences and everything will work out." He said and kissed me. I smiled and Jack bent down and grabbed the covers, bringing them over us. We snuggled into another and Jack kissed the top of my head. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." I whispered back. "Jack." I said.

"Yes?"

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"You might of mentioned it." Jack said and nuzzled his head againts mine. I smiled and kissed his lips softly before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys I am not liking this chapter so much, but i wasn't getting any better ideas. any way, here are my questions

1. Should Will just give up on the marriage?

2. Should Amoretta and Jack run away at the next port?

3. Should i fast forward eight monthes and have Amoretta give birth?

4. Should i fast forward eight monthes and have amoretta run away at the nearest port and give birth without having any attentions of comming back, then jack finding her later on when she has already had the baby for a year?

5. Should I Will give up on Amoretta and admitting his love for elizabeth, them all going back to Port Royal, dropping off will and elizabeth. Amoretta gives birth to her and Jack's child, but their child dies, then that leads into the beginning of DMC.

(Just to tell you, if i do any of the ones with the DMC beginning, it will be still in this story, not in another one.)

alright, qoute of the day

'There are two kinds of information, the kind that goes in one ear and out the other, or the kind that goes over your head.'

see ya mates next time


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, i am really loving all these reviews i have been getting. i hope this chapter is going to be better then the last two i have done, i don't really think that those were so good and i am so sorry about that thank you for staying with me and i hope you like the rest of these chapters. by the way, for all of you that has been giving me feed back and suggestions for things, i really am liking your ideas.

* * *

Freedom

I woke up the next day to an empty bed and my body felt cold. Looking around the room, Jack wasn't there and I felt all alone. I slid out of the bed and grabbed my shirt and pants off of the ground. Sliding into my pants, and putting on my shirt, I walked out the door and put a hand above my eyes to block out the harsh rays of the sun. The air was warm and the sea was calmn and beautiful. I walked around trying to find Jack but to no sucess.

"Gibbs, do you know where Jack is?" I asked.

"No young lass, but did ye check the cap'ians cabin?" He asked me back.

"Oh, I forgott about that one, thanks." I smiled and walked off towards his cabin. Opining the door, I walked in and saw Jack laying on his bed with empty rum bottles laying around and one in his hand that was half full. "Jack?" I asked walking in and shutting the door. I walked over to the bed and took the bottle of rum from his hands and put it on the desk by his bed. I sat by him and put my hand to his face. He flintched and grabbed my hand. I jumped back, but he held me close and looked up and smiled.

"Oh luv, it's just you." He grinned. I smiled back and he pulled me down and kissed me. I tasted heavy rum on his lips and tonge as it stroked my own.

"Jack, are you alright?" I asked thinking about all the rum that was everywhere.

"Of course luv, I just needed some peace." He said and brought me down again, claiming my lips. I pulled away smiling, but I knew that there was something wrong with him. At the moment however, I would just forget it, but I will ask him later.

"Then I should leave you alone." I said and started to walk off, but he wrapped his arms around my waiste and brought me down onto him.

"That was then luv." He said looking up at me. I smiled and let one of my hands trace his jaw line and to his beard. He closed his eyes, his head leaning into my touch and his lips slightly parted. I smiled and my hand left his face, moving to his hair with my other one. He leaned back and I put my legs on either side of him. My hands moved down to his shirt and took it off, throwing it to the ground, my hands tracing his chest. He smiled as I started to kiss it and his hands moved up my shirt. The door opened and someone walked in.

"Captian, I was just here to tell ye that Amoretta-" Gibbs looked up and saw Jack and I in our state and looked back down at the ground. "I guess she has found ye." He said.

"Anything else Gibbs?" Jack asked, his hands starting to rubb my back again. He pulled me down and kissed me fiercley.

"Acutally, there is something. You see, my shift is over, and-"

"Alright, you can go now, I will be up soon." Jack said and Gibbs nodded, walkeing out the door. "So luv, do you need some more lessons?" Jack asked. I smiled and we both got up. I threw Jack his shirt and he smiled, putting it on. We walked out and up the staires to the wheel. When we reached the wheel, Jack looked around before pushing my back hard against it. I moaned in slight paine, but when his lips met mine, I didn't really notice the paine anymore. He brought me out a little and his hands went to my back, rubbing it. "I'm sorry luv." He said and kissed me again. I smiled and put my hands down to his sides. Moving his hands from my back to my shoulders, he pushed me back against the wheel and grounded his hips against mine. I could feel his erection threw his pants and it was driving me mad as it got harder and pushed harder against me. I put my hands up into his hair and tugged at it slightly.

"It seems you are teaching her how to multie-task more then stearing a ship." Someone said from behind us. Jack growled and kissed me once more.

"Will, why can't you just leave us alone?" Jack asked kissing up my neck.

"I'm not Will." We heard the person say again. This time we could tell that it was a femaile talking so Jack turned his head around, and I moved so I could see that it was Elizabeth.

"Ah Lizzy, it's you. Why is a young lass like yourself up here watching me show my love to someone who I love?" Jack asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her as she just stared at me, then back at Amoretta, I couldn't stop the growing erdge to just turn back around and take Amoretta right here infront of Elizabeth. She still wasn't moving, so I decided to do just that. I turned back around and pressed my lips to Amoretta's again, having my tongs stroke hers. I started kissing down her neck roughly and she started to moan as my hands left her shoulders and went down to her pants, going inside of them and looking for her womanhood. Lizzy seemed to snap out of her little trance and I could feel her glare on the back of my head.

"Jack, she is to be married, let her go!" She yelled. I growled as I seporated from the passionate kisses we were sharing and turned around, glaring at Elizabeth.

"She is not going to be married to Will so I suggest you leave." I said and was about to turn back around, but was stopped by Elizabeth cursing at me. I turned back around and glared at her again. "Are you done?" I asked. She looked shocked at the way I was talking to her and shook her head.

"Jack, you don't want to be with just one person and I know that so why don't you just let Amoretta live her life without you in it?"

"Because I can't let her go." I said taking my hands out from her pants and wrapped them around Amoretta, holding her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head to my chest.

"Jack, can you at least let her talk to Will first?"

"No, she already did, I-"

"Jack, I didn't even hear his anwser, maybe I should go and talk to him." Amoretta said looking up at me. I frowned and bent down, brushing my lips to her as I spoke.

"Just come back." I said. She smiled and kissed me softly before pulling away and walking over to Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like hours before Elizabeth and I had reached the door, but when we did, I didn't want to go in. Elizabeth nudged me and I opened the door, walking in and seeing Will laying on the ground.

"Will, why don't you go on the bed? The floor is to hard." I said walking over to him and sitting down by him. Then the thoughts of Jack and I last night and many times before that rushed into my mind and I felt guilty. "Will, I am so sorry." I said. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong Amoretta." He said.

"Will, I went behind your back, and I hurt you, and-"

"Amoretta, I don't want you to get hurt from him. What happens if he gets you preagnate? He can't stay in a family for to long without wanting to get away. Amoretta, he needs freedom and you and a child can't give him that." Will said. I felt tears sting my eyes at his words and looked away. "Amoretta, I am sorry if this hurts, but it is only the truthe. He isn't a marring kind of man, and he sertiantly can't stay with one woman to long. I know that you don't love me like you love Jack, but I can promise that I will never leave you."

"Really? So, when you say you are going somewhere and leaving me alone, that isn't what Jack is doing?"

"Amoretta, I have to be away from you sometimes."

"I know, but you aren't going to be alone, you are going to be with Elizabeth."

"Why would you-"

"Will, as I said before, I know you love her, she loves you as well, and Jack-"

"He doesn't love you Amoretta! His words are just words without meanings!" My heart shattered and tears feld my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head between my knees, sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a while since Amoretta had left me standing alone, and to tell the truth, I was getting restless without being with her. Pacing the deck didn't help, so I decided to to go her and Will's cabin. Let's revies that, Will's cabin. I smiled at the thought and kept walking until another thought struck my head.

_Why is she taking so long? Didn't Will just want to talk to her? Maybe he is still in love with her and is showing her. _

The thought angered me and I started walking faster and faster as more thoughts flooded my mind. Pretty soon I was running and before I knew it, I had reached the door.

"Amoretta, I have to be away from you somethimes."

"I know, but you aren't going to be alone, you are going to be with Elizabeth." I smiled at how she was using my words and sat by the door, listining to them.

"Why would you-"

"Will, as I said before, I know you love her, she loves you as well, and Jack-"

"He doesn't love you Amoretta!" His words are just words without meanings!" Will yelled at her. There was scilance for a minute before I could hear Amoretta start to sobb. I was to shocked to do anything, so I just sat there.

"You don't know him." I heard Amoretta say darkly.

"I know him well enough to know that he will never be happy with just you. I am not sure that he is even happy with you. How do you know that he isn't just using you for pleasure?" That got me on edge and I snapped out of my little faze and got up. I put my hand on the door handle, and found that it was locked.

"Bugger." I said quietly.

"Why do you think that he is using me for pleasure? Why can't you just believe that he loves me?"

"Amoretta, he can't have a normal conversation with you without it ending up to be sex." Again, that got me mad and I used a pin that I found on the ground and picked the lock until it cliked. I was planning on doing this comley and rational, but all of the things Will was saying to Amoretta, was making me loes all controll. I pushed the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall as I walked in. Walking over to a shocked Will, I grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up, taking my pistol from my belt and hitting him on the face with it before pointing it at his temple.

"Now Williom, I would suggest you leave this pretty lass alone unless you want to end your life so earlie." I growled and had my finger huver over the trigger.

"Why? Are you afraid that if Amoretta knows the truth she won't want to be with you?"

"No, I am affraid that you are putting lies into her head and she will think that they are real when they are not."

"Jack, you told me that you could never be involved with a woman for long periods of time."

"I know I did, but wasn't that the conversation on you telling me that you didn't want to see me in your bed with her? What was I suppose to say? 'No, I am sorry Will, I plan on falling in love with her when we get stranded on some God Forsaken Island and plan on sleeping with her and getting her preagnate and try on having a family with her?' Is that what you wanted? The truth? Because I just told it to ya mate. I did fall in love with her on that god forsaken island, I did get her preagnate, I have been sleeping with her for quiet some time now, and I am planning on raising my chid, or children, with her! How much more proof do ye need now?" I didn't plan on saying half of what I did, like getting Amoretta preagnate, but seeing the look on Will's face made it better.

"You got her preagnate? You are planning on having more then one child with her?" He asked. I put the gun down from his head and he fell back onto the bed with shock.

"Well mate, by the fact that I can't seem to keep my hands off of her, it is hard to believe that she isn't going to have more then one." I joked and winked at Amoretta who was drying her tears. She gave me a soft smile and I smiled back, then looked at Will. Will got out of his shock however and glared at me.

"That just comes to prove that you only want her because she pleasures you!"

"I love her because she is freedom mate, and no one else has ever been freedom to me. They were all whores, and even when they wanted to be with me, all they wanted was for me to live with them and they didn't care if I loved them. They just wanted pleasure at night and food on the table. I can tell that Amoretta isn't all about that. She doesn't want to settel down in once place, she wants to explore. She is freedom in flesh and blood mate, and that is what I have been chasing over the years. You can think what you want to, but I now that Amoretta knows that I am not lying." I said looking over at Amoretta. She nodded and smiled at me more reasured. "Now, about you Will, you and Elizabeth are going to be dropped back off at the nearest port, and if you don't corropurate, you are not going to make it to the next port savvy?"

"Bastard." Will hissed and I grinned.

"I am the bastard that clamed her heart mate, so I would suggest picking a different name for me. It wouldn't sound so nice saying 'A bastard has her'. No, maybe 'A pirate has her'. Now that sounds nice." I said and walked back over to Amoretta, helping her up and taking her out of the room with me. "Gibbs! Where is the nearest port?" I asked.

"Oh, just another day or two, why?" He asked.

"Get there as quickly as possiable."

"Aye." He said and continued sailing us there. We made our way back to my cabin and she got in first, walking over to the bed and falling down on it, sobbing. I panicked and ran over to her after closing the door. Laying down on the bed by her, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear as I kissed her neck again.

"I don't know!" She wailed.

"Luv, what is it? You know that Will isn't telling the truth."

"I know! I just...I don't know, I just feel awful!" She cryed and I smiled.

"Is this what happens when woman get preagnate?"

"Yes!" She cryed and I chuckled. I smild and snuggled into her, barring my head into her neck and curling up against her. I heard her crying cease and she turned onto her side, putting one of her hands up in my hair and stroking my head. I purred and she laughed. "Thank you Jack." She said. I looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"I see I have made you feel better." I smild as she kissed up my neck. I heard her giggle as I moaned and she licked up my neck. I sighed and let her have her fun for now. I let her get on top of me and push off my jacket, helping me get out of it and taking off my shirt with a feircness that I never knew she had. She placed fierce and fiery kisses on my chest and wrapped her lips around one of my nipples, sucking on it. Groaning louder, I used my hands and pushed her head closer to me. Her hands went down to my pants and started to take them off, doing it painfully slow as her lips made their way to my other nipple, doing the same as she did with the other. I put my hands down to her hands that were taking off my pants and pushed them away, grabbing the waiste of my pants and ripping them off as quickly as I could. She picked up her head and laughed, looking into my eyes.

"You are impatiant Jack." She laughed as I grabbed her shirt and pulled that quickly over her head and then went to the pants that were soon discarded with the rest of her clothes.

"Luv, you are just being to slow." I said. Her laughing stopped and she looked down at me with hurt-filled eyes.

"I'm to slow?" She asked.

"Luv, I didn't mean it like that-"

"If I am to slow why do you even bother then?" She asked getting up off of me and I sighd.

"Luv, don't do this." I said getting up as well.

"Maybe Will was right, maybe I should go back to him. He was right about us not being able to have a conversation without making love afterwards." She spat harshley and quickned her pace towards the door.

"You'r forgetting your clothes luv." I said trying to slow and calmn her down.

"It will just make it easier for Will then. Maybe I won't be to slow with him."

"No, he is going to be to slow for you luv." I said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She cryed but I didn't listen to her.

"He left one thing out luv, we always seem to get in some kind of fight now don't we?" I joked. She didn't by it and started crying.

"You'r right Jack! We can't even make love without fighting!" She cryed.

"No, no, no, luv, shhhh. You just need some rest that's all." I said pushing her against the wall and pinning her arms over her head with my hands. "There now." I said and kissed her deeply. She moaned slightly and I broke away from her. "Why don't we get some sleep? It's getting late and you have had a ruff day luv." I whispered in her ear, finding it hard not to take her here and now.

"Can we go watch the sunset?" She asked.

"Of course luv." I smiled and kissed her again. I walked over to grab my clothes and she put on her own. Once we were ready, we walked out and looked over the side of the boat to the setting sun. "You know luv, that was what I was chasing, and then it lead me to Port Roayl." I said bringing her into my arms and placing my hands protectivelly over her stomach.

"Of course it did." She said sarcastically.

"It did! I swear on the Pearl it did!" I said.

"Swear on my life and the babys." She said. I was quiet and she chuckled. "Well, it seems that we have top priority over the ship now." She said patting her stomach. I smiled and kissed her cheak.

"So it seems." I grinned and put my on her shoulder. After watching the sunset, we walked back into my cabin and she grabbed another shirt that went down to her knees and went to bed. I took off my shirt so it was just my pants and crawled in besides her. "Luv, when I said you were slow, I didn't mean it. I meant that you were driving me mad with want and I couldn't controll myself."

"It's alright Jack." She said and turned over to face me, wrapping her arms around me. I did the same to her and she put her cheak against my chest. I put my head ontop of hers and smiled softly hearing her sing a soft lullaby that I had taught her last night while making love to her.

_"Faites taire mon petit angle, le vent est comming, il viendra et emportera, toutes vos peurs et toutes vos déchirures. Les excuses ne s'inquiètent pas et ne criez pas s'il vous plaît, il viendra et vous fera soupirer, il vous mettra dans votre, rêve profondément et dormir profondément. (Hush my little angle, the wind is comming, it will come and blow away, all your fears and all your tears. Pleas don't fret and please don't cry, it will come and make you sigh, it will put you into your, deep dreams and deep sleep.)" _

"Je vous aime luv. (I love you luv)." I whispered and kissed her lightly on the forhead.

"Je vous aime (I love you)." She whispered back and I smiled again.

* * *

Hey guys, I am sorry that this chapter was kind of long and it took a while to post it, but it is here now i am not so happy with this chapter, but I think that it will do nicely for the next chapter I am going to write, so please stick with me by the way, i made up that lullaby if anyone is intrested. alrighty then here are the questions of the day...

1. Should the port that is comming up be port royal and they drop off lizzy/will and have the next chapter skip five monthes and have Amoretta giving birth, the baby dieing, and then leading into DMC?

2. Should i have everything in the first question happen except the baby not dieing?

3. should i have everything happen in the first question happen except instead of the DMC in this story, have this one end and have a sequal?

sorry for lack of intresting questions, but i am more then happy to get suggestions on the next chapter if you have any. please tell me them i try to combine suggestions and question choices from other people in my chapters, so you have to tell me what you want if you want to read it. see you all next time


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, i am appriciating the reviews i am getting alot thank you all so much any way, here is the next chapter, and i am going to have this as the last chapter, but there is going to be a sequal comming up soon. i hope guys like it

* * *

Port Roayl

Gradually, I woke up to a pleasure that I couldn't place. Not wanting it to go away, I kept my eyes closed, thinking that I was dreaming and not wanting it to go away. I wrapped my arms around the persons neck and felt him jump slightly, but relax and pressed his lips harshy against mine, his bearded beard gracing my neck. I groaned at knowing that it was now Jack that was giving me this pleasure in my dreams, and moved my hands down his chest, down to his pants, pulling them down quckly. I heard him chuckle as he pulled off my nightgown and started laying soft kisses on my right breast. I smiled as I felt his hips rock against mine, his hardness stroking the outside of my woman hood. I roaned slightly and he did as well. I brought up his face from my breasts and to my lips, kissing him fiercly. His tonge broke through my lips and battled with mine until he pulled away.

"Open your eyes luv." He whispered. I moaned, knowing that this was the part of my dream where I woke up to see Jack sleeping by me or not even in the bed with me.

"No." I moaned.

"Then I am going to stop." He said. I shook my head and wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping him close to me. "Why won't you open your eyes?" He asked kissing up my neck, his tonge tracing over the path he created.

"Because then you are going to leave." I groaned, putting my arms around his neck.

"No, I'm going to stay right here, right on top of you luv, just open your eyes so I can see that you are awake." He said. I opened my eyes expecting no one to be there, but was shocked when I saw Jack looking down deeply into my eyes. I gasped and jumped slightly, but he wrapped his arms around me and made us closer then we were before. I let my legs drop from around him and he moved his legs so that he was stradiling my waiste. "Looks like I am still here." He joked and I smiled up at him.

"Why when I wake up do I feel someone on top of me beginning to make love to me?"

"Because this is makeup from last night luv." He grinned. I felt his erection against my woman hood and moaned softly as he began to move against me. I smiled at knowing that he was soon to be inside of me, but then he moved away and I groaned in frusteration.

"Jack!"

"I want to try something different luv, you will like it I promise." He smiled. He moved his face away from mine and down between my legs to my woman hood and put his lips against it, his beard brushing between my thighs. My eyes snapped closed in pleasure and I groaned, putting my hands in his hair and pulling him closer to me. His lips and tonge was getting more passionate against me and I was becomming close to crying with escasy, but then he pulled back and moved back up to me, kissing me hungerly and putting his hips against me. "Now that we are done with our little fun, why don't you let me show you what my love feels like and is like savvy?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. He chuckled and kissed me again as he entered me. His thrustes became more passionate and fast that I felt dizzy and helpless.

"Captian!" We heard someone knock on the door.

"Not now." Jack groaned going into me harder and faster with each thrust, his tonge running against mine.

"Captian, we are at Port Royal now, what should we do with Will and Elizabeth?"

"Absolutley nothing. Put them on a boat and I think that they could get themselves back." Jack said and put his face against the side of my neck, gasping whenever he went inside of me. His movements were becomming more urgent, and I couldn't follow him anymore. My hands gripped onto his shoulders and I barried my head against his neck like he did to me.

"Jack, I am not going to just get tossed out like some piece of trash." We heard Will say.

"Not now!" Jack yelled angrley, getting closer and closer to his climax as I was as well.

"Why? What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Sleeping, now leave me alone!" He yelled as we finally came to our end and he spilled inside of me. He pressed his lips to mine to silance our yells of pleasure. He came out side of me and rolled off of me, taking me into his arms and hugging me closley.

"Why don't you just come out now, you can sleep later." Gibbs suggested.

"Fine." Jack groaned and kissed the back of my neck lovingly. "Go to sleep luv, I'll come back with some food." He whispered and got up, putting on his clothes. He walked back over to the bed and pulled the blankets up and ove rmy body for warmth. Kissing me lovingly, he walked over to the door and opened it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, you'r sleeping with Amoretta now?" Will asked jealously.

"Yes I am and you would have known that if you weren't sleeping with Elizabeth so no need to be jealous." I smirked. Will looked past me and to Amoretta who was probably sleeping by now.

"Can I see her one more time?" Will asked. I smiled and moved out of the way.

"I wouldn't try anything though mate." I added dangerously. I followed him over and sat in the chair by the bed, watching him finally crouch down and look at her. He put his hand to her face and I flintched slightly. I saw Amoretta move a little, and then heard her soft, sleepy voice.

"Hey Amoretta." Will said stroking her face.

"Hi Will." She said softly.

"I have to go today, you know."

"Yes." She sounded hurt and sad, like something precious to her was being lost.

"I will miss you Amoretta." He whispered.

"I will miss you to." She said and sat up, blanket around her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. I felt a sudden stab at my heart and glared at him.

_I'm not the one suppose to be envious, he is! I am the one that got Amoretta, not him!_

"Where is Jack?" She asked. I smiled, the jealous feeling blowing away at the look on Will's face hearing her ask about me.

"Right here luv." I siad. She looked over at me and smiled. I got up and smiled. "I better leave you two." I said and walked out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Jack walked out of the room and coulnd't help but feel a loss, but then I looked back at Will who was glaring at the door where Jack had left.

"What do you see in him?" Will asked.

"Alot of things Will. I see me in him as well, the fire, freedom, but then I see a seducer, lover, and friend."

"How can you see a friend in him? You can't have a proper conversation without-"

"That isn't true Will, we talked last night and I don't remember him making love to me at all."

"What about this morning? I know that he wasn't sleeping by the way he was yelling." I had to admit, he caught me there, but I wasn't going to back down. "And anyway, it would probably be hard for him not to touch you with the minimal clothing you have on."

"Will, what happened between us? We use to be such great friends, then when we find someone we can love, we began to drift apart, I don't want to loes you."

"I don't want to loes you either. I love you to much, and I thank you for finally making me realise that this isn't love that you share for Jack and I share for Elizabeth, but it is a love that is friendship." He smiled.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" I asked and blushed.

"I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind what you are wearing now, but fine." Will joked. I laughed and playfully punched his arm before he got up and grabbed me my clothes. "That wasn't very nice." He said mokingly.

"I am not such a nice person, you can ask Jack."

"Do you tourture him? Tie him up and make him suffer?"

"No, but quite frankley I have thought about it." I smiled. Will laughed and I went under the covers with my clothes, putting the on. I came back out and got out of the bed and Will and I walked out of the cabin. Port Royal looked the same as it did when we left it, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just the way we left it." Will smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and put my hands on the railing.

"Alright, none of that, I gave you plenty of time for that but now she's mine." We heard Jack say behind us and I got pulled away from Will and into Jack's chest. I laughed and Will just smiled at us. "I am not to fond of this place." Jack said as I walked back to the raile by Will. Jack came up behind me and put his chin on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around me.

"You weren't the one that lived here. If you did, it wouldn't be to bad, but it isn't a place I would want to live at for a long period of time again." I said.

"Amoretta was always talking about going out and exploring anyways." Will said.

"I see, well, lucky for you I can show you meny things." Jack said. I smiled, but then felt one of his hands slide it's way down my stomach and to my woman hood, holding me tightly. I jabbed my elbow into his stomach and he groaned in paine.

"I meant the world Jack, not you." Will laughed as Jack held his stomach. I smiled and moved him so that he was infront of me and put my arms around his waiste, rubbing his stomach with one of my hands.

"Your to sensitive." I smiled and put my head on his back.

"I'm not!" Jack protested but I moved one of my hands down to the hardness growing in his breetches and he went quite. I smiled and moved it back up to his waiste.

"Your right, you are the infamous Jack Sparrow." I said coaxingly.

"Capitan luv." He said taking my hand and putting it back down to his hardness. "Captian Jack Sparrow." He moaned as his hand made my own rubb himself. I smiled and took my hand from his and he looked back at me, pouting.

"Jack, not now. I am pretty sure that we should just stop now because it is going to get out of hand." I smiled.

"Knowing him, he wouldn't give a damn if he was making love to you infront of the whole crew." Will laughed. I smiled at him and Jack laughed as well.

"Depends on how much rum we have gotten, but if we have had a lot, she wouldn't be to embarresed either."

"Jack!" I said blushing. Will and Jack laughed again and Jack brought me infront of him, hugging me close to him and putting his chin on my shoulder again. He put his hands on my stomach and rubbed it protectivelly.

"Will! I'm ready!" Elizabeth called. We all looked back and saw Elizabeth walking up. Will smiled and walked up, hugging her.

"Well, why don't we show you two the way back?" Jack said and he led us all over to a row boat. We went on the boat and Jack called over to Gibbs to let us down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking on the beach up to the town, we finally reached our destination and I hugged Will and Elizabeth goodby.

"I'll miss you Will and Elizabeth." I said.

"I will miss you to Amoretta." Elizabeth said hugging me again.

"As will I." Will said. I laughed slightly at the way he said it and kissed him on the cheak. I walked back over to Jack who put his arm around my waiste.

"Hold up you two!" Someone called. We turned around and saw Elizabeth and Will staring in horror at Commonar James Norrington who was standing jus infront of them.

"Come on luv." Jack said and let go of me. We started running, but what seemed like the whole navvy was running up from the beach that we had come from.

"Bugger!" Jack hissed and took out his sword, putting an arm around me.

"You'r comming with me." James said and the navvy inclosed on us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around me at all the faces that showed their hatred towards Jack and I. The part that sickened me the most was that some of the people that glared at me use to be my friends, neighbors, and for christ sakes my father! He wasn't anymore though, I lost him when I left Port Royal for my real father would never let this happen. He was the one that told me that he would treat anyone I love, no matter what social stattus with respect, but here he is hanging Jack and I. I felt a stinging in my eyes and saw tear drops hit the floor.

"It's going to be alright luv." Jack said moving closer to me and putting his chin on my shoulder lovingly. He snuggled his head against my neck and spoke words of love to me.

"The poor man is right, that isn't his beautiful Amoretta. Amoretta would never have let that discusting man touch her even look at her!" One of my old neighbors said to a friend of mine.

"I know, the woman looks like the Amoretta that would share her lunch with me by the beach, but she isn't, I know that for a fact." The woman said.

"It is Amoretta though!" I heard Elizabeth cry helplesly.

"Elizabeth, you are just to tramatized. The Amoretta we know died when she left Port Royal, that is what Commonor James Norringtion said."

"It is a lie! That is Amoretta!"

"We know Amoretta was a close friend to you, but that isn't her. She just looks like her." I felt more tears roll down my cheaks as the talking and aurguring continued and Jack kissed my neck lovingly.

"By the power of Port Royal officials, I am here by advised to hang Mr. Jack Sparrow and his accompliss." A man said reading off of a piece of paper.

"Luv, look at me." Jack whispered. I turned my head and Jack brought up his tied hands to my face, whiping away the tears. "I will get you out of this."

"What about you? I won't leave without you!"

"Alright, I will get us out of this savvy?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Good then!" He smiled and kissed me. He put his hands to my stomach and smiled, breaking away from the kiss. "The baby kicked." He grinned. I broke out in tears and he put his hands on my hips because that was as far as the rope around his wrists let his hands go, and pulled me into him. "We'll get out of this." Jack said. Apperently, we had droaned out the whole convicting order and someone was walking up to us with two ropes for our neck. He put one around Jack's neck, but when the man came up to me, Jack kicked him and spat at him. The man fell to the ground and the gards held up their guns aimed at Jack. "What did she ever do? Get preagnate from a Pirate? Is that really such a crime?" Jack yelled.

"We will fire Jack." James threatned and then all the guns pointed at me. "But not at you." He said. Jack froze and shrank back slightly.

"Go on as you were." He said sarcastically. As the man got up from the ground and placed the nuse around my neck, Jack glared at him and growled. The man grinned and brushed his hand over my breast. Jack's eyes grew and he kicked the man off of the stand. Norrington shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Blake, this is a formal congreation, not a strip club." Norrington tisked.

"I'm sorry sir, but if the lass wasn't with the pirate, i am afraid that she would have been mine." The man, Blake, said eyeing me. I glared back at him, but his gaze wone over me and I went back to Jack.

"If you touch her again." Jack threatned putting his arms on my hips again and pulling me close to him. The man smirked, but didn't try anthing. He just got up and walked back over to the nuse, putting his hands over the lever.

"We are going to get out of this." Jack promised and pressed his lips to mine, his tonge batteling with mine, trying to make me forget where we were. It was working until felt the floor from benieth me go away and Jack's lips left mine. I gagged and put my hands up to the nuse around my neck, trying to get free. I looked over and saw Jack trying to stand on a sword that was just beneath his feet. I felt tears run down my face and Jack looked over. "Will! Get Amoretta!" Jack yelled as he tryed to keep his balance on the sword.

"One minute!" Will yelled and cut the rope around Jack's neck free. Jack fell down and through the hole. He got back up and grabbed the sword out of the wook, cutting the rope from around my neck. I fell like he did but he caught me. He put me down and we ran after Will as the gaurds were trying to get us. Will and Jack used the rope from around Jack's wrist and pulled it to full length which was quite far and stopped, tripping some of the gaurds. I ran over to Elizabeth as she was trying to get out of the way at running people.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lizzy." I smiled and hugged her back. We looked over and saw that Jack and Will were getting cornored and I ran over inbetween the circle of gards and to Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passiontally. We broke apart and I looked around at all the gaurds and felt submissive.

"Will, you forget your place." Norrington said.

"No, my place is here between you, Jack, and Amoretta." He said.

"And that is my place as well." Elizabeth. I smiled at her, but couldn't help but laugh slightly. Elizabeth smiled at me and laughed as well.

"Amoretta, what has happened to my daughter?" My father asked. I looked at him and smiled softly at him.

"Nothing has happened to her dad, she has just been herself latley." I smiled.

"No she hasn't! My daughter would never go and run off with her feoncee and then break it off because she is preagnate with a pirates child!"

"How do you know? You never knew how I was and Will knew me better then anyone! He knows that I have been myself more then ever these last couple of monthes!" I yelled.

"Is this true Williom?" My father asked not trusting me.

"Yes sir, she has always had a love for adventure, expecially while we were on an adventure with Jack. She can't stay here, she kneeds to be free." Will smile.

"I guess I have always known that my daughter would some how end up away and out at sea, like your mother." Father said. I smiled at him and he smile back, giving me a hug.

"Well, seems like everything is settled, we should be on our way now." Jack said taking my hand and leading me backwards with him. "Now, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Capitan Jack Sp-" Jack had hit the back of the wall and we were now falling down and the water was getting closer and closer to us. I screamed but Jack just held onto me tightly. We hit the water and Jack pulled me up to the surface. We looked around and then spotted the Pearl waiting for us. Jack grinned and we swam over. Reaching the Pearl, Gibbs tossed down a rope and Jack grabbed on one as Cotton dropped down another one for me. We both swung up, but unlike Jack, I fell right on my back when we got up to the Pearl.

"Welcome back Capitan, Amoretta." Gibbs laughed giving me a helping hand. I smiled as Gibbs pulled me up and Jack took me back into his arms.

"I told you we would get out." He said and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned around to face him, pressing my lips to his in an open kiss. "It seems to me that you kneed another lesson on sailing." Jack began when we pulled away. "Why don't we start now?" He asked taking my hand in his and leading me up to the wheel.

"Glad to have a woman back on borde, do you know how annoying men can be?" Anamoria asked smiling at me and hugged me, playfully pushing Jack away.

"Hey now, she is mine and I am sorry if you fancie woman Anamoria, but this one is mine." Jack joked and Anamoria hit him.

"For your information Jack, I am preagnate, and I don't think that I can get preagnate from a woman." Anamaria said and smiled over at a member of the crew named Sam.

"Oh Lord help me now, first we have two woman, now we have two preagnate woman!" Gibbs said throwing up his hands in a wild expresion. We all laughed and Jack brought me back into his arms.

"Now luv, how about we chase that horizon some more? Who knows what we might find." Jack said and kissed me softly.

"Whatever we might find better not be another woman." Gibbs said and we laughed again.

"No, I have my woman right here. I have my fire, passion, and freedom and it only took most of my life to find it." Jack smiled and held me close to him, snuggling into me and nuzzling his head into my neck. I placed my hand son the wheel and he placed one of his hands ontop of one of mine, the other on my stomach. "I felt her kick." Jack whispered to me.

"How do you know it is a girl?"

"I have a feeling." Jack said as I placed my hand on my stomach as well, just by Jacks. I felt the baby kick again and smiled.

* * *

Hey guys thank you all for you sweet reviews i have greatly appriciated them all and this was the last chapter for this story, but i have ideas for the first chapter for the sequal. here are the questions for the next story.

1. should the baby live?

2. should the first chapter be somehting like the beginning in the second movie except a little improved?

3. should i make a little proloug in the beginning of the first chapter and then have the story begin in the secon?

i have loved all your support mates and i hope you stick with me in the next story. i have some questions about the title as well. should it be:

1. The Love Everyone Talks about II

2. Loving Pirates

3. Blinded by the Light

4. Blinded by Love

i know that the titles aren't so great, but i would love it if you would give me some suggestions on the title thank you all for reading


End file.
